


The warriors of smash

by Robotron27



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Kirby (Video Games), Metroid Series, Star Fox Series, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Incomplete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 35,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotron27/pseuds/Robotron27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of Smash has been hidden from our worldfor centuries, and when a boy discovers this world, him and his best friend go to this world to save it from an evil force from destroying both worlds. (May have incorrect information, Rating will change due to future Lemons).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A notice to readers this story will have a multi. POV story the main POV or Normal POV is me the writer narrating the story and others being the characters. (Ages of new characters will be posted after titles). and please send me feedback on weather I should combine all chapters to each part or to make changes or what you think so far. (Setbacks will be possible so if you don't see an update don't complain please, I have a lot on my plate)

Markus Nexin: 17

Normal POV:

Rockville, Maryland U.S.A.

This is a story about a boy named Markus Nexin, who really is a bored boy just living a boring normal life.

“Markus Time for dinner!” A voice was heard downstairs.

“OK Mom, I’m on my way down.” Markus said, God I hope it isn’t her bean casserole again he thought to himself.  
But sadly it was mothers same old Thursday dinner Bean casserole.  
Markus Hated his life, It always boring to him. He always does what he is told, but never liked anyone.  
Everyone except for his childhood friend Setsu Denton who he has looked up to for years.

But today was going to be different. After dinner he went back upstairs and sat at his computer desk for the rest of the day.  
He had only one like his favorite thing in his life Super Smash Bros. he just recently got the new game for his Wii u, and was able to snag it on to his computer.  
Big mistake for him, as the power decided to go out. What the hell Markus thought.

Then all the sudden a green flash on the screen, then a purple flash turned into what looked like a subspace portal from brawl.  
“AHHHHhhhh-” Markus screamed out being pulled into the portal, then everything went black.

???

Markus finally came to only to find himself, in what looked like a battlefield, an almost too familiar one, Smash Battlefield? Am I dreaming? He thought to himself.  
Then something appeared in front of him, “Holy Crap that’s a hand!” He yelled out and tried to run away from it, then spoke.

“Don’t be afraid, I am not here to hurt you Markus.” The voice of a women confused him, “Where am I? Who are you? How do you know my name? And Why Am I here?” Markus demanded.

“My name is Mistress Hand, and I have been watching you for years, and where you are, you are in the world of smash, and I have chosen you help me save our world from destruction.” Mistress spoke.

All the sudden leather armor and boots materialized onto him, also a coin with the symbol of smash.

“Pick it up and flip a coin.” Mistress said, Markus picked up the coin, first observing it, then flipping it in the air with his thumb then turned into the weapon he most desire, “A Sword? Well, I always thought of myself as a swordsmen in the- oh the coin goes by the most desired weapon, interesting enough.”

“Shall we begin?” Mistress asked. “Begin what?” Markus asked back. “Your training of course.”

Next chapter: Training begins


	2. Training Begins

Smash Battlefield

 

Markus’s POV

 

“Training? For what?” I said. Mistress pointed towards some creatures across the way.

 

“What are those things!?” I yelled in question. Then the creatures disappeared.

 

“Don’t be alarmed Markus, they came here on my order to help train you. You need to learn how to truly wield a sword before you try to save the world.”

 

Mistress had a point to this with the fact that I have no idea what I am getting into.

 

“Okay well don’t I have some sort of special attack that I can use?” I asked.

 

“No, but you will soon enough, cause as you fight you grow stronger in rank and power that you must master yourself.” Mistress made it seem harder than it looks.

 

“These are called primids, they come from within the subspace itself. Rebellious to their last leader, my brother also known to the world as –“ “Master Hand” I cut Mistress off.

 

“Yes, How did you know that?” She questions with suspicion. “Cause where I come from this world is a videogame legend. But I have never seen you before in the world of smash.” I said to the mistress.

 

“Well that is because, My two brothers Master Hand and Crazy Hand banished me to the Battlefield for trying to take back an object older then smash itself, the Heart of Darkness which was the life holder to the worlds creator and ruler, my father Tabuu.” Mistress explained.

 

Normal POV:

 

“Does Tabuu live to this day?” Markus asked. “The sky goes black that means the time has ended.” Mistress said. “What do you mean?” Markus Asked. “It means you have to return to your world, but don’t worry, we will talk again tomorrow, take care Mark—.“ The Mistress said as the world went black.

 

Rockville, Maryland U.S.A.

 

“Mistress? Mistress!?” Markus yelled out, and found himself on his bed back home. _I guess it was all a dream_ Markus thought. He looked at the time “Holy Shit 5:30, I am going to be late for school!” Markus yelled out to himself, and rushed to get his clothes on and get his lunch and backpack ready. Markus made it to the bus just in time,  but during the ride he thought to himself _Man that was a weird dream, maybe I should tell setsu about it._

Next Chapter: It’s not a dream, Secrets

 

 


	3. It’s not a dream, Secrets

Setsu Denton: 17

 

Josh Blake: 17

 

Normal POV:

 

“Markus what in the world are you talking about?” Setsu said. “I’m saying that I had a dream about that game I got two days ago, Super Smash Bros. I had a dream that I was in the game and this hand called Mistress wanted to train me, we started talking about someone named Tabuu until the skies went black and I woke up in my bedroom, very late I should say.” Markus finished his story.

 

“But there is one thing though, when did I go to bed? I mean don’t even remember even being in my bed until I woke up. Before the dream I was just at my computer about to play smash on my computer then I started to dream.”

 

Setsu is 5’ 8” had blond hair and blue eyes, and always stands up for Markus whenever he is upset. But Setsu did say he had a great secret that he will tell to no one and Markus has been trying to figure it out since he was 8. But with Markus’s story Setsu is starting to look shady today.

 

Setsu’s phone started to buzz. “Sorry guys, I’ve got to take this call.”

 

Setsu’s POV:

 

 _My phone is ringing, why now?_ I looked at who was calling “Mistress”. “Sorry guys I’ve got to take this call.” I found a secure spot, where no one would find me talking on the phone. _If Mistress is calling then it must be very important._

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“Hold on, no one other than us two know his phone number.” I said very worried. “Maybe Setsu got himself a new girlfriend after 4 years.” Josh said. “No, Setsu said that he will not go out with another girl until Hilda got out of that institution, something is not right, I’ll be right back.” I said as I followed Setsu to a hallway that is never used.”

 

**A/N: this is a real quick note, this is a double POV so you will be seeing letters for view that is showing now**

S: “Hello?” I said. “Hello again Setsu, it’s been a while.” Mistress said. “Yes, I know it has, now you wouldn’t be calling me if it wasn’t important, so what is it?” I asked. “I have picked a new Warrior for you to protect.” Mistress said. “Oh great, another one to protect, what’s this warrior’s name?” I asked. “Well you will be surprised, because it’s your best friend.” Mistress said.

 

M: “What, No no no no no no, I have already lost Hilda and Tsabasha, I can’t lose Markus to, He is the only friend I have left Mistress.” I heard Setsu load and clear _hold on Smash is real? And Setsu didn’t tell me!_  “What? What do you mean Markus is behind me?” Setsu said as he turned around, I didn’t run or hide or argue well a little bit. “Markus.” Setsu said under his words.”

 

Normal POV:

 

“Setsu, put me on speaker.” Mistress said. “Hold on I think Markus wants a word with me, so I am going to mute for a moment.” Setsu said. “Okay but make it quick.” Mistress said as an order. “Okay we are good.” Setsu said “WHAT THE HELL SETSU WHY DID YOU NOT PULL ME TO THE SIDE AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, so smash is your secret, and why Hilda went insane, and who this Tsabasha guy is!?” Markus Said with anger. “Markus just let me explain everything.”

 

Next chapter: A Warrior’s partner, Return to Smash

 


	4. A Warrior’s Partner, Return to Smash

Normal POV:

 

“So Smash is real?” Markus asked. “Yes, Smash is real, and has been a second world to earth for centuries.” Setsu said.

“So what are you to Smash?” Markus asked. “How about I let Mistress tell you that.” Setsu said.

“But she is still in Smash, how are we supposed to talk to her from here?” Markus Questioned.

 

“Let’s just say she has a way of contact.” Setsu said as he puts Mistress on speaker. “OK Mistress you’re loud and clear.” Setsu said.

“Hello Markus, you may be wondering how I am doing this? Well, I have a spot in the battlefield that allows me to make contact on earth that is how I am talking to you now. Setsu will give you the number when we are done here.” Mistress explained.

 

“So what is Setsu part in this?” Markus asked.

“Setsu is known as the protector, a companion that knows our world, and helps the warrior in his mission.” Mistress said.

“That is why I lost the last two warriors.” Setsu said sadly. “Hilda and Tsabasha. But why are there two?” Markus asked.

“because the mission requires two warriors, one to lead, and one to fight, one protector to guide and train them if possible, and a leaders choice of companion to help them in their mission, of who which you will find during your mission, no other warrior has been picked yet for reasons I don’t know.” Setsu explained.

 

“Because of Hilda.” Mistress answered.

“I thought you said you lost Hilda?” Markus questioned.

“Well I didn’t lose Hilda, she went off on her own after we lost Tsabasha, and with that I had no choice but to abandon the mission, but without her own self out of smash her earth body started to go insane, you see if the soul does not return to the body within the next day the brain starts to decay and starts cause strange fits, at first it looks like nothing has happened but overtime the mind starts losing its grasp and acts like a zombie, but luckily Hilda’s body happens to have a special barrier done by Mistress, to slow down the decay by 8 years, a usual decay takes about 5 years, so Mistress allowed me to create my own mission to search the worlds of Smash to find Hilda and bring her home one day, that was 3 years ago so Hilda only has 5 years left.”

 

“You loved her didn’t you?” Markus asked.

“When I got sick and had to skip out on most of the mission days, Hilda was always there to take care of me.” Setsu said also giving a bit of a blush. “But, she was in love with Tsabasha, and when the Master Hand’s minions killed Tsabasha Hilda was devastated, and refused to return home with no one to love by her side. Throughout the first week I kept seeing Hilda getting more depressed every day, the second week she kept trying to push me away, then she disappeared, nowhere to be found, I lost all hope.” Setsu said with while starting to cry, even Markus started to tear up a bit. But Markus thought of something and cracked a smile.

 

“Maybe you still have a chance to find her, with my help we can find Hilda and bring her home, maybe that’s why there hasn’t been another warrior chosen because Hilda is still a part of the group, maybe we are supposed to find her.” Markus said.

 

 “He’s right Setsu that is the exact reason I haven’t picked another warrior because Hilda is still out there somewhere in Smash and I have chosen you to be Markus’s protector so you two can find Hilda together.” Mistress said.

 

“You two really think we can find her?” Setsu said. “Yes, I believe we can find her. After school meet me at my house.” Markus said. “Why?” Setsu asked. “Cause we are going to smash.”

 

Next Chapter: The First World


	5. The First World

Back at Markus’s house

 

“So you’re sure this is how you ended up in Smash?” Setsu asked. “Yes this is exactly how I got there. Don’t be alarmed the power is going to cut out around the house except for my computer.” Markus said as he opened the file for Smash.

 

The power went out again just like Markus said, the computer screen brighten purple and the portal opened. “I hope you are up to the task of saving Smash.” Setsu said. “I have played every single Smash game there ever was I think I am ready for this.” Markus said

 

“One thing though, since this is your second time into Smash you will end up in the first world to start the mission, training or no training.” Setsu pointed out, then both of them entered the portal.

 

???

 

The two came out of the other side of the portal landing in what looks like a wasteland.

 

“Where are we Setsu?” Markus asked. “By the looks of this wasteland here it seems we are in--.” Setsu stops in his sentence to check his surroundings. “Fire Emblem!”

 

“Fire Emblem?” Markus asked. “Yes you ought to know Fire Emblem’s Wasteland Battlefield this is where a great war in this world took place, but now these days there have been no wars except for against Master Hand and his cronies.” Setsu explained.

 

“Where is there civilization?” Markus asked. “Only past that small mountain range where we will find our first world allies, Ike and Marth.” Setsu Said with happiness. “I wonder how they have been since the last time I was here.” Setsu continued.

“So let us get a move then shall we?” Markus said and started their tread towards the kingdom of Magavel.

 

Somewhere in the Subspace

 

A hand is laying on what looks like a king’s bed, and as the hand was resting another hand came in. “Brother, Brother, we may have a problem!” The spastic hand said not wanting to stop twitching.

 

“Crazy, calm down, what is the problem, and when you are in the castle call me Master.” The calm hand said.

 

 “Two boys have entered Smash and one of them I recognize as Setsu.” Crazy said. “Setsu the Protector?” Master said. “Yes, Bro—I mean Master.” Crazy said.

 

“Where are they now?” Master said. “Fire Emblem Master, Should I release Ganadorf?” Crazy asked. “No, send the primids, I want to see what this new warrior can do, but have our Fire Emblem agent on alert.” Master ordered.

 

“Yes Master, it will be done.” Crazy said as he started to exit the chamber. “Well Mistress looks like the game is back on my little sister.” Master said to himself.

 

Next Chapter: return of old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this will be the first break time for comments/questions, reviews, and kudos. So this will be the first of a few break times, I reposted this chapter cause I messed up on the chapter title and had repost it, so if you are confused, then sorry.


	6. Return of Old Friends

Ike: 32

 

Marth: 33

 

War Wastelands, Fire Emblem

 

Markus’s POV:

 

It was a long walk but I didn’t feel long hence the fact that Setsu told me that time in smash is much slower than it is back home.

 

“How long till we reach civilization?” I asked “We’re almost there.” Setsu replied.

 

After 10 more minutes. “There it is!” Setsu said excitedly. “Wow.” I said, the city looked amazing from over here.

 

“Welcome to the capital of Magvel Markus.” Setsu said. “Well let’s go.” He said as we walked towards the city.

 

Magvel Capital, Fire Emblem

 

Normal POV:

 

The duo headed to the city gates but a guard blocks the path. “Halt! State your name and business!” We heard the guard speak with a very loud and Sargent like tone.

 

“Let me handle this” Setsu said to Markus and walked towards the guard almost like he was going to smooth talk him “My name is Setsu Denton, and this is my companion Markus Nexin, we would like to speak with Ike the warlord, and Marth the sword king please?” Setsu said.

 

“Setsu the protector!? Forgive me young sir I had no idea you were coming to the capital, please go on in.” The guard said and lets the duo pass.

 

Markus’s POV:

“Wow, this place is amazing! I wouldn’t believe my eyes if this was a dream.” I said aloud.

 

“Come on lets head up to the Castle and talk to Ike and Marth.” Setsu said. “Ok.” I said.

 

I was still looking at the sights for a few moments until I heard a noise in an ally way.

 

“Leave this world and go home, before you lose someone you care about!” A purple hooded woman said spooking me a bit.

 

“What the hell?” I said and looked at the woman for a second it felt as if I knew from somewhere but where?

 

“Markus. What are you doing come on.” Setsu said and I turned facing Setsu, I turn back around and the woman was gone.

 

I thought to myself ‘ _Well that was strange who was that women’_ I dropped it and walked away.

 

Normal POV:

 

The duo reached the castle and ringed its castle bell. “Who the ringing the gosh darn bell?” A man with blue hair and a red bandana yelled out

 

“Well Ike, It’s good to see you again after 4 good damn years.” Setsu said to him.

 

“Setsu? Is that you?” Ike said. ‘Setsu! It’s great to see you again!” another man with blue hair and blue clothing.

 

“Marth, how have you been?” Setsu asked. “Good show at it, you?” Marth asked back. “Good as well. Here comes Ike now.” Setsu said.

 

“Who’s this?” Ike asked pointing at Markus. “This is Markus Nexin, the new Warrior of Smash.” Setsu answered. “Pleasure to meet you Ike, Marth.” Markus said as they all shook hands.

 

“So what brings you two here?” Ike asked. “Actually, we were brought cause its Markus’s second time in Smash, so the portal brought us here.” Setsu answered.

 

“Well come in we have a lot of catching up to do.” Marth said as the 4 walked into the castle.

 

Next Chapter: The Meeting


	7. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter, the chapter name should be a big plot giveaway so don’t be surprised. One more thing Hilda is not from Pokémon she is from Earth. If you’re thinking of Hilda from the Pokémon Black and White games then you are dead wrong, anyways back to the story. By the way the rating has changed from T to M due to swearing

New perspective found:

 

Hooded woman’s POV:

 

“You should leave this world and return home before you lose someone you care about.” I said.

 

“What the hell?” The boy said. “Markus. What are you doing come on.” _I know that voice it’s Setsu._ The boy named Markus turned around as I took my leave.

 

_That was to close for comfort, if he found out I was Hilda he would try and take me home, I need no home not without Tsabasha._

 

“Hey Gypsy, why don’t you get a life?” A man said towards me.

 

“Fuck off!” I yelled back at the man, ever since I became a gypsy my life has been nothing but trash.

 

Then I heard someone talking. “Well come in we have a lot of catching up to do.” That was Marth talking to that Markus boy and Setsu as they entered the castle, but I managed to sneak in without being noticed.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“Why don’t you two sit down and relax?” Ike invited us to sit. I sat down but Setsu wanted to stay standing.

 

Something felt very wrong here. _Why do I get the feeling like we are being watched?_

“So Markus, you are the new Warrior?” Marth asked me. “Yes and this is my second day in smash so I may not be that well trained.” I said very unenthusiastic.

 

Still the wrong feeling kept bugging me. “Hold on, does anyone else feel like we are being watched?” I asked to the others.

 

“Nope.” “No” “No I don’t have that feeling, is something wrong Markus?” Setsu was the last to say.

 

“Well then, down to business as we have done before.” Setsu said.

 

Hilda’s POV:

 

_He is the next Warrior? What about me, I am a warrior to. Oh, right I forgot I stayed here in smash to seek asylum. Also how does he-_

“So if you two are here you must be here to help us with the primids, right?” Ike asked the two.

 

“That is correct, well if there is any around.” Setsu said but then I started to feel my hand burn a bit and I knew that was bad news for me or Markus.

 

I had to hold the pain in because if I make at least one noise then they will find me, so I made my escape from the castle before anyone else saw me.

 

Normal POV with Warriors:

 

“Before we deal with anything pertaining to Master Hand you should meet our newest recruit.” Ike said.

 

“She happens to have my sword skills like she knows my skill, but in fact she is from the future.” Marth included

 

“Who?” Markus asked the swordsmen.

 

“Lucina a princess from the future.” Ike said as they departed.

 

Next Chapter: Lucina, Princess of the Future


	8. Lucina, Princess of Time

 

Lucina: 18

 

Robin (M): 23

 

Hilda Lintin: 17 (in case you are wondering)

 

Magvel Capital, Training room.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

We walked for probably about 5 till we reached to training room. A man’s voice was heard from within the training room

 

“Come on Lucina try to keep your form steady and light.” We stepped into the room quietly everyone kept moving but me.

 

 

Setsu helped me regain my concentration. “Hello, earth to Markus?” Setsu said. “Sorry about that, guess I got distracted.” I said further.

 

Setsu’s POV:

 

Well it seems Markus has finally found someone to care about, rather than look up to, I think things are going to go fine.

 

New perspective Found:

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

I saw the boy in red clothing, I just felt my heart start to beat faster and faster as I looked at him, Setsu I knew and took no liking to him, but that boy, I feel like fainting just for him to carry me to my chamber, but Robin wouldn’t allow this due to Robin being overprotective. I got Robin’s focus to Ike and Marth.

 

Normal POV:

 

“Robin, Lucina I like you to meet a new ally to the cause, Setsu you two already know from the recent travel, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Ike asked Markus.

“Hello my name is Markus Nexin, the new Warrior of Smash.” I said as hold my hand out for a handshake.

 

“Robin, the Mage swordsmen at your service.” Robin said and shook his hand firmly. “Hi, uh- I’m Lucina.” Lucina said and shook his hand as well.

 

_I touched him I actually touched him!_ Lucina’s mind started to race. “It’s a Pleasure to meet you two.” Markus replied, then noticing Lucina blushing, _Is she, blushing?_

 

“No, No, the Pleasure is ours.” Robin said. “It’s an honor to meet you Markus.” Lucina said.

 

Lucina looked at Markus which caused him to blush as well. _Oh my god he’s blushing as well, I think he likes me_ Lucina thought to herself finally removing her blush face.

 

“Well, if you guys don’t mind I’m going to get supplies for the road.” Setsu said.

 

“Ok, be careful Setsu.” Markus said. Setsu started to walk away thinking only one thing _this is where Tsabasha died, so Hilda has to be here and I must find her._

 

Next chapter: Friend found, agent of magic


	9. Friend Found, Romance Flourish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is cool about this chapter is how I almost cried while writing, so I really impressed myself with this chapter

Setsu’s POV:

 

I looked all around town looking for Hilda hoping that she would at least show herself, I’ve known Hilda for years, and I’m not just going to sit here and watch the girl of my dreams die.

 

I loved her so much and I would give anything for her, especially for she has done for me. _God damn it Tsabasha, why did you charge into that group of primids._

 

I did remember Hilda’s special gift to read minds so I had a plan to hopefully get Hilda out of hiding.

 

Hilda’s POV:

 

I was sitting in that same ally way, when Markus was there, but then I heard a voice.

 

_ Hilda I know you can hear me, _ _oh no not my mind reading again. And If you can hear my thoughts I want to get this whole thing off my back. You need to come home to your friends they all miss you, I miss you, for 4 whole years I have been searching all of smash to look for you and I know you better then to just walk away from your friends, not only the one that you cared for, every time I am hurt, sick, or depressed you were always there to comfort me and take care of me._

__

I had started to tear up a bit, just hearing this from the one person I cared for. _What kind of friend am I to just leave Setsu there all alone?_

_Before I met you I felt all alone, felt like I was someone nobody cared about, nobody would help me, not even my own teachers. That was when I met you Hilda Lintin. You have helped me so much through the time when I met you, I gained my true strength, and you became my ultimate mission, to protect you no matter what._ Just hearing his thoughts made start to cry, so I did what I could do and show him the way.

 

Setsu’s POV:

 

I kept speaking my mind till a lighted line appeared in front of me, and thought to myself. _Is she showing the way?_ So I followed the line to a nearby ally way.

 

Hilda’s POV:

 

He kept talking with his mind _I owe you some much to you for what you have done for me and I want to make to you, only with three small words-._ Setsu’s mind finally went off then I heard someone coming from behind me it was Setsu himself.

 

I lifted my hood and removed my robes and looked at Setsu as he is about to tell me something important. “I love you.” Setsu said as he kissed me directly on my lips. It felt as if my problems were just whisked away from me, I had finally moved on. We broke the kiss and Setsu gave me a guilty look.

 

Setsu’s POV:

 

I felt so guilty for kissing Hilda right but then all the sudden- She kisses me back. I didn’t believe what was happening, the girl I loved is actually kissing me. “Setsu, I am sorry I left and I feel like a bad person just for leaving you alone. I just wish I could make it up to you.” She started to cry.

 

Hilda’s POV:

 

As I was crying Setsu placed his hand on my cheek and wipe the tear clean off.

“I forgive you Hilda. And I promise I will protect you not matter what the cost is.” Setsu said.

 

 I felt more happy then sad, I had finally made my decision.

 

“I think I’m ready to go home Setsu.” I said. “Alright, I’ll bring you home but first, we have urgent matters in Fire Emblem that need to be taken care of.” Setsu said.

 

But then all the sudden “AHHHH- Fuck!” I screamed in pain.

 

“Oh-no, show me your arm.” Setsu said as he rolled up sleeves and saw my arm, and the world's symbol started to show.

 

 “Fuck, it hurts so much, please make it stop!” I yelled. And Setsu started to look very worried. “Shit, Markus!” Setsu yelled as we ran off to help Markus.

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

I was about to enter my chambers when all the sudden I heard a voice that thought is always so kind to me. “Sorry Lucina, but orders are orders.” It was Robin’s voice. _I can’t hold myself much longer, please Markus help me._ Then I blacked out.

 

Next chapter: Robin, the Agent of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so things have finally turned for the worst, sorry if I messed up that little love moment with Setsu and Hilda, I just didn’t want to end this chapter without a twist.


	10. Robin, Agent of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a battle with one of Master Hand's agent is about to unfold this chapter is made long for that exact reason, so please bear with me. Also if you haven't read this yet sorry for not reasearching anything on Fire Emblem Awakening so alot of errors here.

Magvel capital castle, Fire Emblem

 

Markus’s POV:

 

I went to knock on the door to talk to Lucina only to find the door isn’t closed. “What happened here?” I said to myself and went in with my sword at the ready.

 

No one’s inside, but I find something on the floor and find what looks like a mage’s syringe that Ike told me about Earlier and knew who took Lucina, and had to find her.

 

Normal POV:

 

The new couple run to the castle to find Markus, but instead find him at the door. “Markus we have a problem!” Setsu yelled out to him until. “AHHHHHhhh- Fuck, what the hell!?” Markus screamed out in pain, then saw a symbol appear on his hand.

 

“Setsu?” Markus then hears Setsu voice. He looked to see Setsu and what could seem to be Hilda. “Are you Hilda?” Markus asked with no air out of him. “Yeah, why?” Hilda asked.

“So you found Hilda, all on your own, and didn’t decide to tell me you were going to look for her. That’s the second time you haven’t told me anything.” Markus said out of the same anger he pulled at Setsu during school.

 

“There is no time for that we have a big problem, your hand started to burn right?” Setsu asked.

 

“Yea, why?” Markus asked Setsu. “Wait why is yours green, and mine is orange?” Hilda asked.

 

“Well I don’t know what problem we have now, but have to save Lucina from Robin.” Markus yelled.

 

“His was green cause the agent captured someone a warrior cares- oh no, IT’S A TRAP!” Setsu yelled. But Markus was too far away to hear him, so the two run after Markus.

 

“Robin kidnapped Lucina, why would he betray us like this?” Ike asked. “I don’t know but we should help them.” Marth said. “Agreed.” Both of them said.

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

I woke up to find myself chained to a roof, I tried to move around but my legs were chained up as well as my arms, then I see the vile traitor.

 

“Robin! Get me down from here!” I screamed at him. “I’m not letting you down Lucina, nor am I going to hurt you. Besides you’re not what I want.” I looked over to see what would be a screen and saw Markus on screen.

 

“Yes, your little crush, Markus, as soon as I saw both of your faces blush, I knew exactly what to do, when I beat him in combat, Master will be proud of me and get me what I want back.” Robin explained.

 

“What is it you want?” I asked him. “The love of my life, Selena (Note: I have not played the Fire emblem games so I have no idea, if he had a love, or if I am even right).

 

_Oh no, If Markus comes here he will be clobbered to death with no sword training to have, but I always have to hope for the best I guess, Please Markus Hurry.”_

Markus’s POV:

 

I ran for my life, who knew I could run that fast, and I did hear Setsu saying it was a trap, and I knew so, if my mark is green that means Robin is a traitor.

 

“Markus, hold on!” Setsu said as him and Hilda stopped me in my tracks. “You won’t be able to handle yourself in a one-on-one combat we need a plan, before jumping the gun.” Setsu said.

 

He was right I would just get myself killed like Tsabasha did I think that’s what happened, but if we didn’t hurry Lucina is going to die, and I’m not letting that happen.

 

“Well, what’s the plan then?” I said. But then my view changed to what seemed to be a tower, it felt like I was bounded by chains, I looked at my hands then realized there not mine.

 

 _Those are Lucina’s hands, so I think I’m seeing what Lucina sees._ And heard what little of the conversation was left. “But what are you going to do to me, if you fail?” Lucina said.

 

“Well, if I do lose to Markus, which I won’t, Those chains you are in will begin to inflame your heart until your soul is sucked straight into the subspace, for all eternity, and there will be nothing he can do to stop it unless he has the key, but those key locks are very old, so I don’t the key will work now.” Robin explained his plan and placed the key under a small rug.

 

 _Not if I have anything to say about that._ “Markus! Hello, Earth to Markus!?” Setsu called out as I snapped out. “I think I know what Robin is planning to do?” I said and explained what I saw.

 

“Death chains. All of Master Hand’s Agents use them to send people to the subspace once an agent fails his mission the price of a warrior is paid with the life of one they care about.” Setsu said.

 

I felt very scared I can’t lose her not now. _Don’t worry Markus._ I heard what sounded like Hilda’s voice. _We will get her back, and also I am speaking to you with my mind, that’s my gift of being a warrior._ Hilda spoke into my mind _I wonder what my gift is._ I thought.

 

“I may have an Idea. So I think he is waiting for me, right? So what if it wasn’t me he was fighting.” I explained. “What do you mean?” Setsu asked.

 

“What if Hilda, fought Robin, he would have no choice but to fight, so Hilda, you will start the fight on Robin, Setsu you will stay by her side to back her up whenever she needs to rest up, so you two will distract while I get Lucina out of the chains.”

 

“But you can’t unlock a death chain without a key.” Setsu pointed out. “Not a problem thanks to what I saw I know exactly where the key is, it’s under a small rug in his tower if you can create cover for me I can get it without being noticed.” I said explained.

 

“What if you get Lucina out of it, we will still have to deal with Robin.” Hilda said. “Leave the rest of the battle to me, I want to make the final blow to that asshole for kidnapping Lucina.” I said.

 

They both agreed to the plan and we made our way to Robin’s tower.

 

Multi. POV:

 

L: I kept looking around to see if there is a way out but I couldn’t find anything to get out from.

 

M: “We made it.” I said. “Hold on.” Setsu said as he touched the door. “Just as I thought, a dark barrier, I’ll handle this.” Setsu said more as he grabbed what looked like a smash ball and absorbed it. “FINAL SMASH: HYPER BEAM CANNON!” Setsu roared as a huge beam of energy blasted from his gun, blasting the door open.

 

L: The door exploded and all it was a cloud of smoke.

 

M: I made my move to the key, and managed to grab it without being seen, and ran back to the doorway. “Go now.” I said quietly.

 

Normal POV:

 

“Setsu!” Lucina yelled out. “Well, I wasn’t expecting you two to be here, especially you Hilda, didn’t you go into retirement.” Robin said mockingly. “Leave her alone Robin!” Setsu yelled at Robin.

 

Hilda stared at her boyfriend with glee for him defending her honor. “Hold on Lucina were are going to get you out of there. Hilda do it.” Setsu said to Hilda and went to work.

 

 _Lucina, Markus is outside waiting for us to start fighting to get you out of there so hold on._ “SMOKE BOMB!” Setsu said and shot a smoke grenade at Robin to block his vision.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

When it went off I ran as fast as I can, and got to the chains “Markus, you came for-“ “Shh, keep it down or he will hear us.” I said as I tried to put the key in but got blasted backwards.

 

“Ahhhh- ugh!” I fell to a small platform, but before I could do anything else, a fireball near blasted me. “Well, well, well if it isn’t Markus, I thought you might be here as well, but then again you are coward anyways.” Robin said. _Come on Markus don’t let him get to you._

 

“Guess I have no choice then, Robin, I challenge you to a one on one battle, you choose the battlefield.” I said.

 

“Well in that case, DARK BATTLEFIELD SET!” Robin yelled as a dark shield surrounded us.

 

Battle POV:

 

Markus Nexin Versus Robin:

 

The intercom spoke, “This will be a one on one match both sides will each have 150 hit points and the combatant that has no more life points loses, and in a dark battlefield if the summoner loses, they get sent to immediate death, and if the opponent loses they sent to the SubSpace, for all eternity.”

 

“Oh no.” Markus said. “Oh yes, that is the dark battlefield rules, and not only that even if you do win there is a price to pay.” Robin flicked his fingers as flames began to engulf Lucina.

 

“AHHHHHAAAAA!” Lucina started to scream in pain. “LUCINA! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW ROBIN!” Markus yelled and Robin flicked his fingers again and made the flames stop.

 

“Combatants, prepare for battle.” The intercom said, Markus and Robin got there blades ready and the a health board appeared on the side.

 

“3, 2, 1, GO!” The battle began, as the Robin made the first move but thanks to Markus’s reflexes he was able to dodge the attack.

 

Markus struck back with a counter attack and sends Robin flying, but only dealt 5 damage to him.

 

Markus thought about any specials and then came up with one “Of course.” Robin struck again but this time Markus was ready for it and when he almost hit him “COUNTER!” And then blasted Robin far away and dealt 55 damage to Robin

 

In the sky a small sphere appeared in the sky “A Smash Ball.” Both warriors stared at each other and it became a race for the Smash Ball, Markus struck at Robin so he couldn’t get to it and caused robin 25 Damage dropping his hit points down to 55

 

And Markus destroyed and absorbed the Smash ball and prepared his final smash.

 

“FINAL SMASH: SWORD FLURRY!” Markus yelled and hundreds of air sword slashes aimed at Robin “Uh oh. AHHH!” Robin screamed out.

 

“Markus Nexin, Winner!”

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“Markus the chains!” Setsu reminded me that I have a job to do, but the blue flames flickered to life and started running down the chains towards Lucina’s heart.

 

I jumped back to the platform to get her out, and started to use the key. “Come on its not working!” I said in frustration, Lucina started worrying, but just as I was about to lose hope a key broke.

 

“One down two to go.” I said. “Markus hurry the flames have almost reached her heart!” Setsu said.

I managed to get the second lock open with no sweat but the last one was the hardest to unlock. “Markus, Markus. Please just go.” Lucina said. “No I’m not leaving without you.” I said, in exclaim the flame were about to touch her heart until.

 

*BAMMM*

 

The last lock broke causing me to get blasted backwards not only that the platform broke. And she started falling to her death, but I managed to grab her before she went past the platform I fell on.

 

“Don’t let go Lucina, don’t let go.” I said to Lucina. “I can’t , I’m slipping, I can’t hold on much longer.” She said to me.

 

“Ah!” the platform was beginning to crumble around us. “Hilda try and brace the platform!” I heard Setsu yell and both of them braced the holders.

 

“Give me your hand!” I yelled. She tried to grab my hand but she couldn’t reach, she reached as hard as she could but before then, the building rumbled and was about to collapse on me.

 

“Markus, let go.” Lucina said. “What?” I said back. “If you don’t let go you are going to die with me.” She said. “No, no don’t say that.” I said and started to tear up. “No matter what happens I just want you to know how grateful I am to have known you, and--- I love you.” She said and lets go of me.

 

“NOOOOOO!” I screamed, but as I lost hope my hand started to glow and I saw wording on my hand, System Glitch. I decided to say it out loud before it was too late “SYSTEM GLITCH!” I yelled

 

Then everything stopped the building debris was floating in mid-air and not only that Lucina was stuck in mid-air, and gave a sigh of relief.

 

I tried to take a step forward and realized I was making steps, I walked a path towards Lucina when I was close to reaching her, I grabbed on to her (Not in the dirty way, but in the way of catch someone while diving).

 

“Markus, what are you-“Lucina said. “Don’t let go, if you let go you’ll fall.” I said and grabbed her hand, and kept walking down and when we reached the floor I said again.

 

“SYSTEM GLITCH, RESUME!” I yelled and everything started falling again.

 

“Where did they go?” Setsu exclaimed. “Come on!” I yelled out, and saw the me and Lucina, and we all ran for the exit.

 

We were home free. “Setsu, blow the tower up.” I ordered. “My pleasure, Grenade set, MEGA GRENADE!” And launched a grenade into the tower.

 

“We did it!” I yelled in victory. “Markus how did you do that?” Hilda questioned. “I don’t know but-.” I started to feel very dizzy from all the commotion, “I don’t feel so good.” I said as I started to fall over.

 

Next Chapter: A Heroes Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first of a few battles to come, this would include battles with primids which I will get to soon but first read the next chapter to find out what happened to Markus


	11. A Heroes Celebration

Setsu’s POV:

 

How did he do that I don’t know but that was really interesting, but on the down side, Markus fell unconscious, and we had to carry him back to the castle, Lucina had us put him on her bed, which seemed a bit strange really, but who am I to judge?

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Lucina asked. “Just blacked out but he will be fine, just give him a couple of minutes and he will turn up.” A doctor said to us.

 

_I hope that doctor is right._

Markus’s POV:

 

When I blacked out I woke up in a dark room of nothingness, well almost nothing, I looked around to see what is happening then I see a picture in front of me, and it was Lucina, the one I fell in love with.

 

“Is that my sight?” I said to myself. “Yes, it is young one.” I heard the Mistress’s voice. “Mistress, where are you, where am I?” I asked the voice.

 

“No need to fret, you are only in the black thoughts, and no need to worry you’re not going dark, it’s a place in your mind that any warrior goes when they faint, you can still use all 5 senses to, can’t you feel her hand on yours?” Mistress said.

 

I felt something on my hand and then looked back at the picture and Lucina was holding my hand. She was right I could still feel my body.

 

“Why did I faint?” I asked. “Because you used a power that has not been used in years, the last time it was used was with a legendary warrior named Zexel, who today is under Master Hand’s control.” Mistress said.

 

“I don’t know if you can hear me?” Lucina started to speak to me. “Lucina! I can hear-!” “Don’t bother while you are here no one can hear you, except I. so let her do what she is going to do.” Mistress explained.

 

“I wanted to thank for saving me, so one has ever done such a great deed for me and I would like to tell you something.” Lucina was going to tell me something important. “I think I know what it is.” I said.

 

“Ever since I saw you, I felt something I have never felt before, and I want to show you how I felt when I saw you.” She leaned closer to me as she was talking, “She’s going to kiss me.”

 

“And this is where I leave you for now, come back to Smash Battlefield when you are done here. And bring Lucina with you.” Mistress said, as I disappeared from this world.

 

The kiss, it felt like nothing I have ever experience, I let her lips keep going then let’s go and starts to turn but, I grabbed her arm and flipped her towards me, and pulled her into a passionate and deep kiss, and she closed her eyes and melted into my arms, but we broke away for breath.

 

“You’re awake!” Lucina said very relieved to see my eyes open. “Yes, I am awake, I saw the whole thing, and I accept your feelings for me.” I stopped to get my thoughts together before continuing.

 

“When I saw you fall, I thought a part of me shattered, something very deep inside my soul, but when I saved you I was whole again.” I spoke from the core of my heart, “I didn’t know what would happen if I-.” I was interrupted by Lucina kissing me again.

 

 _Am I in Heaven?_ She broke away again for her to talk. “Come on, everyone is waiting for you.” Lucina said, and I got out of bed, I had a couple bandage wraps on me, the only clothing that wasn’t on me was my shirt.

 

Lucina took my hand and we went to where Setsu and Hilda were at “Markus, you’re awake!” Setsu said with an expression I have never seen before.

 

“You saved Fire Emblem, so by which we should celebrate this glorious day!” Ike said.

 

Few hours later:

 

Markus’s POV:

 

The party was fun and I had a great time, but I didn’t know how to dance so I sat with Lucina and we talked throughout the party, but I remembered my promise to Mistress and got Setsu and Hilda, who were dancing in the moon light.

 

 _They look very happy together, I’m glad those two are together._ “Hate to interrupt you two, but I have to head back to Battlefield.” I told the two. “What, why?” Lucina asked in a sad tone.

 

“When I was unconscious Mistress Hand spoke into my mind and asked me to head for Smash Battlefield, and she also said to bring Lucina with me.” I explained.

 

Lucina then looked confused. “Wait a minute, Mistress is going to allow Lucina to transfer back to Earth.” Setsu said.

 

“Wait, she can do that?” I asked. “Yes, she can, give me a second to open a portal to Smash Battlefield.” Setsu said and opened up a white portal.

 

“After you two.” I said as they went through. “After you Milady.” I said all gentlemen like, Lucina gave a little giggle, and she too went through the portal.

 

“I hope you come back Markus.” Marth said coming from behind me. “Don’t worry I will visit one day.” I said. “May your victories prosper.” Marth said as I entered the portal.

 

Smash Battlefield

Normal POV:

 

All four of them came out of the white portal into Smash Battlefield where Mistress was waiting. “So you kept your promise, so I have to explain what I am going to do.” Mistress said.

 

“Are you going to allow Lucina onto Earth?” Setsu asked. “Yes, in fact I am, come here child.” Mistress said, Lucina walked up to Mistress. “Take this, it’s your smash transfer coin, it will allow you to come between Earth and Smash whenever you want as long as Markus has the coin.” Mistress explained as Lucina gave Markus the coin.

 

The sky went to midnight, “The dark sky. The time has gone for today.” Markus said. “Hilda don’t freak out when you wake up on Earth, because your mind is in a decay state at the moment.” Setsu said to Hilda.

 

“I’ll see you two at school.” Markus said as all four disappeared.

 

Rockville, Maryland, U.S.A, Markus’s House

 

Markus’s POV:

 

I was home and I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I turned off the alarm, then looked around for anything changed.

 

I saw a small figure on my shelf. It was Lucina, so I picked her up. But before I did anything else, I looked at the time _4:30 AM, well I got enough time to take care of things._

 

So I took my shower, got dressed, had my breakfast, and made my lunch, got all packed up and ready for school, and went out the door at 5:20 AM to hopefully spend time with Lucina.

 

I got to my bus stop and got Lucina’s figure out and set her on the ground. _How do I do this? Maybe I tap it?_ I did and the figure started glowing and almost blinded me.

 

And when the light ends, there she was Lucina, The Princess of Time, but she was in modern day clothes surprisingly. “Markus, it’s you!” Lucina said, making me happy again.

 

Setsu’s POV:

 

I woke up and noticed a bit of a change to my room, Markus has never been to my house nor does he know I live alone. _Better skip school today to go get Hilda, hold on Hilda I’m coming._

 

Hilda’s POV:

 

I woke up in what looks to be a mental institute cell, and checked my surroundings, luckily I wasn’t in a straitjacket or anything like that, and when I got up a man looked at me in amazement.

 

“Oh my god, she stands after 3 years, this is good news for us.” The man said as he talked into a Walkie-Talkie. “Sir yeah, that girl Hilda Lintin, she is able to stand up after 3 years come see!” The man puts the Talkie away

 

Another man shows up. “Hilda Lintin?” The other man said. “Yes?” I said to the man. “Wow I think she is going to be alright call up Setsu Denton right away!” The other Man said. “Yes sir.” I was happy to hear Setsu name on earth again.

 

Next Chapter: The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we are done with Fire Emblem and back to Earth and not only that Markus has gotten the girl of his dreams, but how long will these happy times last, come back within the next 2 weeks cause I am taking my second break, so stay tuned for Chapter 12. And if this Fanfiction gets to 50 kudos or follows it will go to Fanfiction.net for you guys to recommend


	12. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry about the hold up I have been busy with tons of work from school and not only that been wanting to make this part longer cause the world chapters are not very long anyways here is Part 3.

Rockville, Maryland, U.S.A., Rockville High School

 

Markus’s POV:

 

I hanged with Lucina till the bus came and when people started looking at me they were confused by why I was sitting down, they didn’t see Lucina at all. _Well that’s a good thing to know so I don’t have to put Lucina back into Figure form._

 

I know it may be strange that I had just met her but when she kissed me back in Fire Emblem I felt a connection between the two of us, and it felt great.

 

While we were waiting Lucina got a bit tired and rested her head on my shoulder. I then gave a kiss on the forehead, but a few minutes after, romance time is over, and the bus was here.

 

“Lucina get on that thing last, because if you can still touch people you wouldn’t want people attacking you.” I told Lucina and she did just that with no problem.

 

She sat right next to me then resting her head back on my shoulder, her hair was so soft, like a sleeping cat. So we made sure to make it last.

 

Setsu’s POV:

 

A few minutes after getting my clothes on I get a call from the institution. “Hello?” I asked. “Hello, is this Setsu Denton?” The man on the phone asked, I knew what it meant.

 

“Yes this is Setsu Denton.” I answered. “I’m calling to tell that Hilda Lintin has begun to stand after 3 years, I think she is cured.” The man said. “Alright, I’ll be right there.” I said and hung up the phone, _Ok Hilda time to bring you home._

 

Adventist HealthCare Behavioral Health & Wellness Services

It took me about an hour to get to the place, and when I was there I showed the front desk my driver’s license to prove I am Setsu Denton.

 

But they allowed me through, and I followed the watch men to Hilda’s room and when I saw her I smiled with glee, knowing she is alright.

 

“Hilda.” “Setsu.” We each traded our name and went in for a kiss. “Ok, if you don’t mind doing that somewhere else, please?” the watch men said.

 

“Sorry, sir.” I apologized, there were a few things I had to sign before getting her home. Hilda lived with me ever since I met her in smash, because when she found out her parents died, she had to look to someone for help, and came to me, so I gave her a home.

 

“Thank you, and Hilda try to get better.” The front desk woman said. “I will ma’am.” Hilda said and we got in my car and drove to my house.

 

With the fact my 18 birthday just came up, I was able to become Hilda’s legal guardian lucky her or she would have been stuck there.

 

Setsu’s House

 

“Oh how much I’ve missed this place.” Hilda said and lied down on her new bed, which was actually mine, but I have to get her old bed out or get her a new one, cause that old bed has been rotting in the closet for the last 3 years.

 

“So, shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?” Hilda asked. “Well, I told the attendance office to excuse me from my classes, so I could come get you.” I explained to Hilda.

 

“What about Markus and Lucina?” Hilda asked. “Ah, they should be fine they can handle themselves.” I said. “No I just mean Markus, because I did hear about a girl crushing on him.” Hilda said.

 

“Oh crap, I forgot Lucina can’t be seen in the public yet, Belinda is going to be all over him today.” I said with a worry.

 

Next chapter: Love-Hate Relations


	13. Love-Hate Relations

 

Markus’s POV:

Rockville, Maryland, Rockville Highschool.

It was lunch time and since Lucina couldn’t be seen by anyone, and Setsu told he skipped out on school to get Hilda, but for me that was a problem.

 

Why? Because of the one girl that annoys me the most, Belinda Durstin, she has had a crush on me since high school started, and has never left me alone, and with Lucina not able to be seen, and Setsu and Hilda at home I was in a real pickle.

 

“Yo ho, Markus!” Belinda called for me. “Oh no, here we go again.” I said. “Who is she?” Lucina asked. “Belinda Durstin, a girl that has had a crush on me for the last 4 years and will never leave me alone, and with the fact that she can’t see you, she will be bothering me again.” I explained.

 

“Hey Markus, so how have you’ve been, heard Setsu called out sick today.” Belinda said. “Yes he did call out sick what do you want?” I asked her.

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

I didn’t believe my eyes with this Belinda girl trying to hit on my boyfriend, but I couldn’t do anything about it, not without blowing my cover.

 

“So I was thinking maybe you and me could get together some time and you know talk, get to know each other, have dinner.” The girl said to Markus.

 

“Thanks, but no thanks, I’ll pass.” Markus said, I knew his heart is always in the right place.

 

“Oh come on, you know I can be fun, maybe with being with me, you’ll learn just how fun I am.” She said then randomly, kissed him on the lips it made me so angry, but I looked at Markus’s eyes and closing them tight almost as if he was having a bad nightmare.

 

But I saw Belinda sneak something in his drink while she was in her moment.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“Get off of me! What the hell is wrong with you, I told you before I never want to go out with you, and I never will so just get off my back!” I yelled at Belinda for kissing me, especially with Lucina right next to me, so embarrassing.

 

“Well then, call me if you change your mind.” Belinda said and put a tiny paper with her number on it, luckily I have a lighter and burned the tiny paper.

 

“Fucking Whore she is.” I said out loud. “I can see why you hate her.” Lucina said. I felt very thirsty and wanted to drink my chocolate milk but Lucina stopped me. “Wait don’t drink that!” Lucina said. “I think Belinda snuck something into your drink.” She continued.

 

I looked inside the box and saw what looked to be a sleeping pill, “Why that little bitch, that’s it I’m going to give her a piece of my mind.” I said. “I’ve got to see this.” Lucina said behind my back.

 

I walked up to Belinda and she said. “So you finally changed your mind?” “Hell no, not after what you just tried to pull on me you sick whore!” I yelled at Belinda, she was in big shock to hear me say this. 

Mephobarbital, really, you want to use a sleeping pill just to get me and you alone, well it’s not happening, well how about you take this pill and stick it up your ass and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” I yelled so much it felt like I was going pass out from loss of breath, but I walked away with no regrets at all.

 

“Wow I have never expected you to lash out like that Markus, looks like she won’t be bothering you for long.” It was my other friend Josh.

 

“Oh hey Josh you saw that too huh?” I asked him. “So who is this girl following you?” He was pointing at Lucina _He can see her._ “Hold on you can see her?” I asked John. “Let’s talk in private.” I told josh and the three of us went to where I found out smash was real.

 

“Why do we have to we have to talk in private?” Josh asked. “How can you see Lucina?” I asked him. “What, he can see me?” Lucina was about to freak out. “Wait Lucina?  From Fire Emblem, how did you find out about smash?” Josh said with surprise.

 “Wait you know about Smash, no wonder you can see her, but how did you find out about Smash?” I asked Josh. “Setsu.” Josh answered. “Of course he never tells me things.” I sighed. “How did you figure it out?” Josh asked. “I’ve been there.” I said.

 

Setsu’s POV:

A few hours into the day then I get a phone call from Mistress comes in. “Hello?” I asked. “Setsu, Primids have entered Earth and are closing in on Markus and Lucina, go get them.” Mistress said. “All right.” I said and hung up the phone.

“The primids they’re here, let’s get to the school.” I said and we drove to the school with our weapon coins ready to go and I tried to call Markus.

Markus’s POV:

My phone started to ring it was Setsu. “Hold on, I got to take this.” I said and answered the phone. “You have got a lot of explaining to do.” I said in anger. “No time for that, put me on speaker.” Setsu said and place the phone on speaker.

Normal POV:

 

“Okay you’re on.” Markus said. “Primids are on Earth and are heading for the school get your weapon coin and get out of there now!” Setsu said. “Uh-oh.” Markus muttered to himself and hung up the phone.

Markus’s POV:

 

“Well that’s a problem we can’t fight Primids out in the open.” I said, and I felt something in my pocket. “What’s this?” I said to myself and pulled out a coin with the Smash symbol. “I guess that’s your weapon coin?” Josh said. “I guess so come on Lucina.” I said and we started moving.

“Hold on, I can help, Setsu did bring me a weapon from Smash in case Primids wanted to capture me so.” Josh said. “Fine let’s go then.” I said as the three of us ran outside.

Next Chapter: Primids attack

 


	14. Primids attack

Normal POV:

 

All 5 friends meet up outside the school, Setsu was a bit confused by why John was here. “Josh, what are you doing out here?” Setsu said. “I think you already know that, secret keeper.” Markus said.

 

“Oh.” Setsu said in a fear tone. “Ok, well how far away are the Primids from us?” Hilda asked. “100 meters away.” Setsu said. “Then we better get ready for battle.” Markus said. “Markus a bit of a notice they will look human but they won’t be so be on your guard.” Setsu said.

 

“Wait, I don’t have my weapon, how am I supposed to fight?” Lucina said. “You can call your weapon out at any time by saying weapon set.” Setsu explained. “WEAPON SET!” and Lucina’s sword came to her changed her appearance back to normal.

 

“Guys flip a coin.” Markus jokingly said as the three flipped their weapon coins into the air and changed them into their warrior clothes, Josh got what looks like two knives with the Smash symbol on it, and they all prepare for battle.

 

“Here they come.” Setsu said as some men and women charged at them. “Woah, they are too fast!” Markus said. “Hey Markus, try to keep up.” Lucina challenged him to a kill as many as you can game.

 

The 5 started their attack on the Primids and as they hack through each of them they disintegrate into purple energy and disappear. “Setsu, boost now!” Markus yelled out and jumped above Setsu, while he shoots under Markus and gave him a big jump and was able to take out 5 Primids at the same time.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

I had no idea how much fun fighting is, but my favorite part was watching how Lucina fought in combat, how graceful she is when she strikes, but when she got knocked down I ran to her and struck every Primid around her.

 

“You okay?” I said. “Yea, I’m good.” Lucina replied. “That’s all of them.” Setsu yelled out, to give the all clear.

 

“How many did you guys get?” I asked. “Not as many as you did, you took out like 30 of them.” Hilda said. “Setsu?” I asked. “About 15.” Setsu answered.

 

“Josh?” I asked another. “10 Primids.” Josh said. “I got about 25 of those things.” Lucina said _Confident are we?_ “35 exact.” I said, everyone was in complete shock.

 

“How do you know how many you got?” Hilda asked and I showed them my counter clicker. “Well, that is very impressive.” Setsu said. “Yea, you beat Tsabasha’s record of 30.” Hilda said.

 

We didn’t notice Josh leaving. “Josh, Josh, where did he go?” I asked. “He must have snuck off during your shining moment.” Setsu said.

 

New Perspective Found:

 

Josh’s POV:

 

Don’t want to see what happens to me after that conversation so I had to sneak away during Markus’s shining moment. And no it’s nothing to be suspicious about, its just I knew what Markus and Hilda were going to ask me about.

 

I don’t know how I knew about Smash in the first place but it was real to me especially with the fact that every time I am asleep I always end up as Link from Hyrule, with no knowing who I really am, except for Link’s own memories, and I can’t do anything to control it.

 

“Hey Josh.” It was Belinda, I never want to talk to her at all not after what she did to me. Also my real name is not Josh its Chastin Marlin, I just changed my name so Belinda wouldn’t be able to recognize me but that didn’t work at all.

 

“You know you could just leave me the hell alone.” I said. “Chastin, please!?” She said to me in anger. “Please, I miss you so much.” Belinda said to me.

 

“No, not after you broke my heart, 3 fucking years ago. First you leave me for dead in Smash and when I returned you were not at your house. Second, when I finally found you, what do I see, you trying make out with Markus, and not only that you try to drug him to sleep, I mean what the hell is wrong with you!?” I said in a very angry tone.

 

“I can’t help it, Its Lisa that wants Markus not me.” Belinda said. “Then why did you kiss him?” I said. “Cause Lisa wanted me tell her how his lips feel, and if I don’t they will tell everyone my secret love life.” Belinda asked.

 

 

 

“Smash.” I answered. “No, he couldn’t be one of them.” She said in a fear tone. “I’m afraid it is true Mistress hand has another victim to lie to, another warrior to undo what the legend warriors did long ago.” I said sadly.

 

“What are we going to do, I mean the only possible way is to go there and kill her.” Belinda sounded like she was lying. “No that’s not the only way, Smash dream link. Every time I fall asleep I turn into Link.” I said. “Wait you have that problem to?” Belinda said.

 

“Every time I fall asleep I turn into Zelda.” She continued. “That’s it! If we each go to Hyrule and confront the others dream-self telling each other about our real-self which might spark our true memories, Belinda you’re a genius!” I said excitedly.

 

_I haven’t seen Chastin this excited since our first date._ “I heard that.” I said. “Whoops sorry.” Belinda apologized, yes I have an Earth power to read minds and it seems Belinda forgot all about that.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

_Time skip: 3 hours later._

Markus’s house

We returned to my house and got ready for transportation. I opened the file and blew the power out, and created a portal, Setsu and Hilda went first. Lucina held my hand as we both jumped in.

 

???

 

I learned my landing mistake from last time and tried to land on my feet but on the way down we changed into new armor that looks more advanced, forgetting about that and I landed on my two feet.

 

“I’ve never been here before.” Setsu said. “I may have an idea of where we are.” I said. “Where are we, and why are we in weird armor?” Lucina asked. “can’t you tell it’s Metroid.”

 

Next Chapter: Change of Apperance


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character ages:
> 
> R.O.B.: He’s a robot he doesn’t have an age
> 
> Samus Aran: 43, and still good looking

Metroid, Alien Facility

Markus’s POV:

 

Metroid, a world of aliens and bounty hunters, and the main hero of this world Samus Aran is the best Bounty Hunter in the world.

 

“Metroid huh?” Setsu said, “I’ve never been here before. Sorry Markus we are going through this blind.” Setsu said. I looked at everyone and saw that they also changed, except for Lucina who was in her swordsmen clothes.

 

“How come we have different clothes?” I asked. “Well for some worlds we change our clothes to how the world fits.” Setsu explained. “But why didn’t Lucina changed?” I asked more, I noticed Lucina with an irritated look.

 

“Sorry.” I said to Lucina. “The reason she didn’t change is because she is a part of smash and she can choose whether or not to change her outfit.” Setsu said.

 

_Lucina’s thoughts:_

_Well I am getting tired of this outfit, maybe it is time for a change._

_Thought Ends._

“Well I think I will change. But how do I do that?” Lucina asked. “All you have to do is think about what you want to look like, don’t forget to put aspects from older outfits into it, and when you think of it you will change straight away.” Setsu explained.

 

“Okay I’ll go change so give me a second.” Lucina said and walked to a private spot.

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

I was getting really sweaty in these clothes and it is time for a change, I thought about 3 things that interest, was given a visions of what I wanted to wear.

 

First, my original appearance, I had my warrior crest and my cape, which I really liked a lot, I didn’t have to worry about my sword because I won’t change that.

 

Second, I looked at the area around me and thought of how advanced my clothing would be, it peaked my interest as a warrior.

 

And third, Markus, I had a small talk with Setsu asking about Markus, he said this “Markus wants a girl that would help him get through, a girl he can trust with his life, and finally he has a certain fashion trend that he is thinks that girls look good in and that is steampunk.”

 

He showed me a picture of what this steampunk trend looks like, and just like that I changed outfits. I looked at myself in a reflective surface and knew it. “I look Gorgeous!” I muttered excitedly, I gave a little smirk, _Markus is going to love this_.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“What is taking her so long?” Setsu asked. “Down!” I said quietly as some Robots passed by. “R.O.B. Bots of course.” Hilda said.

 

“R.O.B. is a robot smasher, who of which was possibly scanned into this facilities systems and rebuilt into many different R.O.B. Bots, they are always very wary so, be careful.” Setsu whispered as the R.O.B. Bot hovered away.

 

‘That was to close.” I said. “Hey guys!” I turned around and saw Lucina’s new outfit, and sort of lost control of my arousement, to much I felt like my body was becoming hard and sweaty, she was Sexy Gorgeous.

 

But a banging sound interrupted the moment and made me alert. “What was that?” I said. “Don’t know.” Setsu said. “I think the sound came from that direction.” Lucina said.

 

“Ok let’s go but stay alert for anything made of metal.” I said since Lucina doesn’t know about the R.O.B. Bots.

 

We followed the sound to an empty room. “There’s nothing here.” Hilda said. But then a vent is kicked off the sealing and a woman in a blue suit came out.

 

“Who are you?” The woman asked us pointing her gun at us. “We were just about to ask you that.” I said to her. “Tou che, my name is Samus Aran, greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy.” The women answered.

 

“My name is Markus Nexin, swordsmen.” I introduced myself. “My name is Lucina from Magvel.” Lucina introduced herself next. “My names Hilda, ex-retired Brawler.” Hilda went third. “My name is Setsu Denton, or Setsu the protector.”

 

“Setsu Denton?” Samus said and gave Setsu a shocked look, then I recognized her eyes. “Hold on, those are Setsu’s eyes, if that’s the case then you must be.” I said. “Ezleo is that you?” Samus said.

 

Next Chapter: Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I told you this before the characters will find out more about themselves as their journey goes on. So Setsu’s real name is Ezleo, and Samus is his Mother, and don’t worry this is not a cliffhanger hence the fact I post multiple chapters at a time so move on to the next chapter.


	16. Family Reunion

Setsu’s (Ezleo) POV:

 

I haven’t heard anyone called me that since I was 5, Ezleo was my real name but it was a name of sadness to me with no knowing who my parents were and what my purpose with that name was.

 

“Is that you Ezleo? My son?” Samus said.

 

**_ Flashback 17 years ago: _ **

 

_ In the waiting room a 26 year old woman was about to give birth to a baby boy. “Miss Aran focus, we need to get the child out, when I count to three push and take breaths in between ok?” the doctor said. _

__

_ “I’ll try.” Samus said. “1, 2, 3, Push!” The doctor said and Samus pushed with all of her strength and will, putting herself in extreme pain, but made it through the procedure.  _

__

_ “Congratulations, Miss Samus Aran, it’s a healthy baby boy.” The doctor said with a big smile. “Let me see him.” Samus asked for her child and smiled with happiness. _

__

_ “What are you going to name him?” the doctor asked. “Ezleo Setsu Aran.” Samus Aran. _

__

**_ 2 years later: _ **

**__ **

_ “Samus Aran.” A voice came from above. “Who are you?” Samus said. “I am Mistress Hand guardian of light, and your child is in danger.” Mistress said. “What do you mean?” Samus asked. “My evil brother, Master hand has come to take away your child and turn him evil, I want you to use this portal and send him to a world called earth.” Mistress said. _

__

_ “What, no I can’t give up my son.” Samus reacted back. “If it’s your choice then you will be killed and your son Ezleo will become a pawn of evil, if you wish for your child’s life then put him through the portal and tell no one of this, do you understand.” Mistress said. _

__

_ “I understand.” Samus said and puts Ezleo into the portal. “Please come home one day. I will give you a new name Ezleo, you shall be known as Setsu Denton.” Samus said and puts Setsu in the portal. _

__

**_ Flashback ends: _ **

**__ **

Setsu’s POV:  


“Mom?” I said as I remember everything about myself, and I started to well up and I gave my mom Samus Aran a hug.

 

“Oh Ezleo, how I have missed you so much.” My mother said also in tears.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“Hilda, go comfort them.” I said to Hilda as she walked up to the mother and son and gave them both a hug.

 

“I thought you would never find your way back. Look how much you’ve grown.” Samus said happily. “I know I have grown so far from a man.” Setsu said. “Hi, my name is Hilda Lintin, I’m his girlfriend.” Hilda said to Samus.

 

“Hello Hilda, I would think of you as family, but since you two are only dating.” Samus said causing Setsu to blush. “Mom! Don’t talk about my love life in front of my friends, it’s embarrassing.” Lucina and I chuckled a bit but Lucina interrupted.

 

“Well, I think we should cut the reunion short, we have a job to do right?” Lucina pointed out. “Your right. We should find out why we were brought here from Earth and deal with it.” Setsu said. “Couldn’t agree more.” I said.

 

Next Chapter: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

 


	17. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This next little part is going to be part of an Idea for a new Fanfiction series and will coincide with the Warriors of Smash later on in time, I will call it The Freedom Fighter Assassin’s based around Assassin’s creed and Sonic the Hedgehog, but that is just the name of these short parts, so enjoy. And no there won’t be any sonic characters in these unless I have to, and also no I don’t own any characters besides ones never heard of before.

Boston, Massachusetts 

 

Normal POV:

 

Two beings were talking in their underground base, a talking red hedgehog and a pre-adult.

 

“So Derrick what you got on this Markus Nexin?” The Hedgehog asked. “Not much really only the fact that he is the current warrior of smash, do you want us to watch him Scyther?” Derrick said. “Yes, I want to see him prove himself to our cause especially with the strength we have to fight against Kronos.” Scyther replied.

 

“I’ll see what I can do to watch him.” Derrick said and walked towards a computer. “Well I just hope Scyther’s right about this or Kronos has already won.” And sent a bug to Markus’s house.

 

Back in Smash:

Bomb Facility, Metroid

Markus’s POV:

 

We had an important job to do and deal with all of Master Hand’s cronies, but if Setsu’s mother Samus Aran wants to help she needs to gear up. “So you guys came here just by random chance?” Samus asked.

 

“Seems so, anyways we have to deal with this Facility, and all of the enemies in here.” I said. “Maybe I can help, there is a suit in here that I’m looking for and is locked away in this Facility, if you can help me get it, I can help you deal with this Facility.” Samus made a very good deal.

 

“Deal!” I said and we shook hands. And we started traversing the corridors and it was filled with R.O.B. Bots everywhere. “Damn, how are we supposed to stay out of sight with all these ROB Bots around?” Setsu said in frustration, then the alarm went off. “Uh-oh, get ready guys!” I said as Lucina and Samus readied their weapons, Samus uses a blaster while Lucina uses a sword. While Setsu, Hilda, and I got our weapon coins out a flipped them into the air and my sword Setsu’s hand blaster, and Hilda’s fighting gloves came out.

 

“A hand blaster? I think you have based your weapon around the suit I’m after.” Samus pointed out. “Not only has our outfit changed so has our weapons.” I said my sword looked like a lightsaber from Star Wars (The Neon outfit from the actual game).

 

“Let’s do this!” I said and we all charged at the R.O.B. Bots. Each of us split into two groups, me and Lucina on one side and Setsu, Hilda, and Samus on the other.

 

“Duck!” I yelled out as me and Lucina ducked from a rocket. We kept fighting them but they wouldn’t stop coming out. “Damn, will these things ever quit?” I said in frustration. But just as the waves started to slow down, everything went terribly wrong.

 

“Ahhh!” Lucina screamed after getting shot by a beam. “Lucina!” I yelled out her name, I was way too surrounded, I remembered system glitch but if I use it I could pass out again, and that would be worse than getting stuck between these R.O.B. Bots.

 

But as I was about to give up I did a sword spin kind of similar to Link’s up special and wiped out over 40 R.O.B. Bots.

 

And when the way was clear I ran to Lucina’s side and was hit pretty bad on her arm and her leg. “Lucina, are you okay?” I said very worried. “Yea, I think so.” Lucina said. “Can you walk?” I asked her as she tried to stand up should could barely stand up.

 

Even though the R.O.B. Bots were lowering in numbers we were still in danger of a dark agent if they found out we were here. “Markus! The way is clear come on!” Setsu yelled out to me.

 

“Leave me Markus, save yourself.” Lucina said. “I’m not leaving you behind, hold on to me.” I said and got her in a bridal position and grabbed on to me, and I started to run _Holy crap didn’t think I could go this fast._

 

“In here!” Setsu directed me towards a certain room, and when we got in Samus closed the door. “Won’t take them long to find a way in so we better find a way out of here.” Samus said. “Uh, you said you were looking for a suit right.” I asked.

 

“Yes, why?” Samus said as I pointed towards a red and yellow suit. “That’s it that’s the suit I’m looking for.” Samus said but as we were about to grab it 2 dark Suits appear out of nowhere. “I guess these are this world’s Dark agents.” I said. “Yep.” Setsu replied.

 

“Out of Frying Pan and Into the Flame.” I said as we prepared ourselves for battle.

 

Next Chapter: Protector Versus. Defender


	18. Protector Versus. Defender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These ages are for those two characters at the beginning of the last chapter.
> 
> Scyther “Flame the Hedgehog”: looks 17 but is actually a 1,000 year old transformed Time lord
> 
> Derrick Marks: 19

Pre-Battle POV:

 

The 5 stare down two Dark suits and readied themselves for battle. But pushed Markus, Hilda, and Lucina away from them, leaving only Setsu and Samus. “Oh crap, BATTLEFIELD SET!” Setsu yelled and set the battlefield and with the surroundings the battlefield is pre-set.

 

Battle POV:

 

Team Red: Setsu Denton and Zero Suit Samus vs. Team Blue: Double Dark Samus

 

Health status: 150 Hp

 

“3, 2, 1, Go!” and the battle commenced.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

The Suit wasn’t inside the battlefield good thing because the rest of us can get it out of its hold, so we went up to the container and started to break it. It was cracking all around and when I made one last swing the glass breaks open.

 

Battle POV:

 

Setsu and Samus made the first strike Samus missed but Setsu was right on target dealing 10 damage to the first suit and 5 damage to the second.

 

Samus got hit by the second suit and lost 15 health, Setsu decided to use his specials like his rocket launcher, and with how far he was he dealt 20 damage to both suits, but in the process hurting himself for 10 damage.

 

A smash ball appeared above them and the race was on. “I’ll handle the suits, you get the Smash Ball.” Setsu said. “Got it.” And Samus raced her way for the Smash Ball and Setsu kept striking the Dark Suits and with his combo and smash attacks he dealt about 45 damage to both suit.

 

 

Samus got the Smash Ball but didn’t know how to use it and one of the suits hits her and knocks the Smash Ball out of her and causing her to fall out of the battlefield on onto the platform that the others were on.

 

“Mom!” Setsu yelled out, Setsu knew it was all or nothing and dashed for the Smash Ball and knocked one of the Dark suits into the air, and also absorbing the Smash Ball. “FINAL SMASH, HYPER BEAM CANNON!” Setsu yelled a battle cry and shot a huge beam at the Dark suits and were destroyed completely.

 

Red Team: Setsu Denton and Zero Suit Samus Victory!

 

Setsu’s POV:

 

I am impressed with myself to get this battle over with. The platform my mother fell on lifted up and Hilda came running at me and giving me a hug. “Setsu, that was amazing!” I hugged with her back and she kissed my cheek causing me to blush.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

I took this battle of Setsu’s into account. “Those two were born to be together.” Lucina said. “Yeah, I’m glad we found her.” Lucina was limping from being shot in her leg. Then Samus came up and gave her what looked like a blue orb.

 

“It’s a team healer should heal you up in no time.” Samus said as Lucina grabbed the orb and disappeared in her hand and I looked at her injuries to see that she was all healed up. “Wow, thanks Samus.” Lucina said and shook her hand. “It’s the least I can do for your help and also any friend of my son is a friend of mine.”

 

“Well the Dark agent is done for but why do I get the feeling this isn’t over?” I said out loud. “Well if there is a dark being in this world that of which can cause us to not get back.” Setsu said. “If it’s here we will find it, right guys.” I said. “Right.” Everyone said.

 

“All right then let’s keep moving. Wait, where is Samus?” I asked and looked to the red and yellow suit and she equipped it to herself. Then I realized that she was no longer Zero Suit Samus now she was just Samus. “That gun looks just like mine.” Setsu said.

 

“Well, shall we be off?” Samus said and we made our way through the corridor. We fought through hundreds of R.O.B. Bots until we reached a room that looks like a battlefield all on its own.

 

“Where are we?” I asked. “No idea.” Samus answered.

 

Next Chapter: Ridleys Strikes


	19. Ridleys Strikes

Freedom Fighter Assassins:

 

“Hey Derrick what you doing?” A girl in yellow robes walked up to Derrick. “Oh hey Seiko. Just looking at this kid Markus Nexin.” Derrick answered. “Oh, I’m guessing Scyther told you to do this?” Seiko asked. “Yea, but I don’t understand why this kid is so important to him?”

 

RED ALERT! RED ALERT! An alarm sounded. “Guys we have an attack in downtown Boston.” A girl in blue Robes said. “Ok Yuka we’re on the way. Come on Seiko! finally we gets some action!” Derrick said showing knives from under his sleeves. “It’s Assassin time!” Derrick said and the two ran to the main control room.

 

Character ages:

Seiko Shinohara: 19

 

Yuka Mochida: 16

 

**A/N: Yes these two characters are from the Corpse Party Games and are not OC’s Derrick and Scyther are OC’s. Seiko and Yuka are owned by Team Gris Gris not by me and the knives are owned by Ubisoft, everything else besides: Markus, Setsu, Hilda, Josh, and Belinda are owned by Nintendo. Now back to the story.**

Markus’s POV:

 

“It’s too quiet to be empty.” I said and heard something that sounded like Scrapping. “Wait, what’s that noise?” I said, the sound was getting closer and closer until a flying mutated pterodactyl came out of nowhere.

 

“What is that thing!?” Lucina asked. “Ridley, my mortal enemy finally coming out to play are we?” Samus taunted Ridley. “Hello again Samus, oh how I’ve longed to clobber you since the last time we met, how does the new suit feel?” Ridley taunted Samus.

 

“We don’t care about your stupid questions, let’s fight.” I yelled out. “Markus, we have to work together on this one, because monster enemies can be tougher than a normal fighter stay alert everyone!” Setsu explained.

 

I understand that this will be a tough battle to face alone so it’s good to have my friends to fight with me. “Guys let’s set the boss battlefield.” Setsu said. “BOSS BATTLEFIELD SET!” we all yelled out and created a huge Battlefield but before the Battlefield finished setting another monster comes up on the other side.

 

“Meta Ridley, so kind of you to join us.” Ridley said. “The pleasure is mine brother.” Meta said. “That’s so unfair!” Hilda yelled out. “Guys be on guard we are up for a big challenge so get ready.” I said. Then the Battlefield board showed all of us with Percentage markers. “I guess the percentages are only for Boss fights?” I asked. “Yep.” Setsu answered and the countdown commenced.

 

Boss fight POV:

 

Markus, Setsu, Hilda, Lucina, and Samus versus the Ridley brothers.

 

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!

 

The battle began and The Ridley brothers roared to show off how scary they can be. Ridley went first and used his tail as a grinder to ram into them. Markus and Lucina waited till the last second to strike and stuck their swords into Ridley’s chest but didn’t penetrate completely into Ridley’s chest but made a small mark.

 

Setsu Used his hand blaster along with Samus to try and dent their armor plating but the armor is just too strong. “Can’t we use any Final Smashes?” Markus asked. “Nope when it comes to the boss battlefield Smash balls don’t appear unless you cheat of course.” Setsu said with a smirk and showed Markus the Smash Balls he had in his bag.

 

“Nice. Watch out!” The boys rolled out of Meta’s attack line. “But we can’t use it unless absolutely necessary or get hit to 100% without death to prepare a Final Smash, or a Team Final Smash.” Setsu said.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” Markus charged at Ridley at full speed and struck where he and Lucina struck before and Ridley roared. “AAAAGGGHH!” Ridley yelled in pain.

 

“He is taking damage look!” Markus pointed to the board. “Lucina, same thing with the other one.” Markus said as they both charged at Meta, creating a similar mark like on Ridley. But as they were landing Ridley shot fireballs at the duo, Markus managed to dodge them but Lucina wasn’t so lucky.

 

“Ahh!” “LUCINA!” Markus yelled and struck Ridley at his chest again in anger and caused critical damage almost knocking Ridley out. Markus looked back at the score board and saw Ridley is almost down but now his attacks got faster. “You’re going to pay for that you brat!” Ridley said. “Like that’s going to happen.” Markus said as he struck from behind and caused him a final blow kill.

 

“Ridley Out.” The intercom said. “Come on guys let’s finish this!” Markus yelled out as they prepared to strike and Markus noticed Setsu and Hilda’s health, Hilda had taken 70 damage while Setsu took 80, then he looks at his own and saw he hit the Final smash mark, not only that so did Lucina.

 

“Lucina, Let’s finish this.” Markus said. “Right.” Lucina said and started to glow in the color of the Final Smash and they both said. “TEAM FINAL SMASH!” “Time to Change Fate!” Lucina yelled out, “TIME SWORD WAVE!” Markus yelled out and hits Lucina with his Sword wave and which powered her Final Smash. “AAAAHHHHHHH!” Lucina started a battle cry and struck Meta Ridley.

 

Direct Hit, but it wasn’t enough. Markus made one last move to finish Meta off and stabbed him right in his chest and caused Meta to Explode.

 

“Meta Ridley Out! The Victor goes to team Smash, Final blow goes to Markus Nexin!”

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“We did it!” Setsu said and we all high fived each other, but me and Lucina hugged each other. “That was amazing you two!” Hilda said. “That Team Final was incredible!” Setsu said. “You two make a really good team.” Samus said, causing us to look at each other and blush. “Thanks guys, but you helped out too, well done everyone.” I said aloud.

 

I had a strange feeling on the back of my neck. And looked behind me. “So you managed to defeat the Ridley brothers. I’m very impressed.” A men in a black cloak and cape was talking to us.

 

“Ganadorf, the dark lord of Hyrule.” I said. “You may have defeated the Ridley Brothers but you have only just begun, soon you will have to face Master Hand all by yourself Markus Nexin. We have our eyes on you, and to our findings someone else does too. We will meet again.” Ganadorf said while entering a Black portal.

 

The bad feeling went away. “So that’s Ganadorf?” Lucina asked. “Yep he is Master Hand’s left hand man next to his brother Crazy Hand.” Setsu said. “At least we know what ae are up against.

 

An hour later

We had prepare for departure. “Are you sure you should go, we can live together as mother and son.” Samus said to Setsu. “I would love to but I still have a job to do on Earth and the other worlds, but I am really grateful to finally meet you.” Setsu replied.

 

“We should be returning to Earth now, goodbye.” I said as we started walking through the portal back to Earth. “Hey Hilda!” Samus said, Hilda turned around. “Take care of my son please.” Samus said. “I will ma’am.” Hilda replied and entered the portal with us and returned to earth.

 

Back on Earth, Markus’s house

I opened my eyes at about 3:50 in the morning, _Geez I wake up at that time_. I tried to get up but realized that there were arms around me, I looked at myself _Still got my Pajamas on so that’s good to know_.

 

I then looked to what was holding me, it was Lucina sleeping soundly cuddling with me, she had her very own Pajamas on I thought they made her look cute on her.

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

I opened my eyes to find my arms around Markus. “Morning Lucina.” He said to me, I felt a huge urge to kiss him, but he did it for, unexpected but was very good. His lips felt great his touch magnificent, and that little moment there would stay in my mind forever.

 

We broke the kiss to catch our breath. “Morning Markus, but its dark out.” I said. “Its 3:52 in the morning, so we have enough time to ourselves but hold on one second.” He said and got up off the bed. “And no I don’t mean that.” He confirmed what I was thinking.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

I wanted to check to see if my parents were away because they are supposed to be in Florida on vacation for the week, and what luck they weren’t here, so I returned to my bedroom and saw Lucina lying there in wait.

 

“My parent are on their wedding anniversary vacation so we got the house all to ourselves.” I said, making Lucina crack a huge grin.

 

** Fluff moment: **

I got back into the bed “We should take this slow day by day alright.” I asked Lucina. “Alright, slow and steady.” Lucina said. And we started to kiss each other again _I can’t believe it being in bed with a beautiful girl that I just met what are the odds of that?_

 

Lucina then deepened the kiss more and more until, she had her tongue ask for permission into my mouth, and I gave it permission and she started it. _So this is what a French kiss feels like, I never thought it would be this amazing._

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

My first French kiss and it was amazing when we broke away a strand of saliva was hanging from our lips, after we broke away he started to kiss my neck, It felt like bliss and I never wanted it to stop.

 

He then grabbed my waist and went deeper but I wanted a little bit more. So I did the unthinkable and flipped him under me. “Lucina, I thought I said go slow.” Markus reminded me.

 

_But I want you to touch me where I have never been touched before._ “I know Markus, but can’t we take this one body part at a time?” I asked. “I guess that wouldn’t hurt.” He replied back to me, and went with my gut and took off my pajama top and revealed my blue bra and he started staring. _Hook, Line, and Sinker._

Markus’s POV:

 

She took off her pajama top and revealed her blue bra and her breasts and they were the way I imagined them not to small, not to big just close enough to at least grab. “It’s okay, go on.” Lucina said and placed my hand on her covered breast; _I can’t believe that she’s letting me do this it’s like she wants it._

Her breast was soft to the touch and she didn’t stop me at all, and gave a little moan.

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

When he touched my covered breast I felt nothing but warmth, his warm touch his warm body I could melt into his arms and be his own. I didn’t know why I was doing this but I liked it.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

We didn’t want to take it to far so we ended our time with a French kiss, this time I’m the one looking for permission, and when access was granted I went in and started to share my saliva, we finally broke away with only a strand of saliva left in place.

 

Fluff end:

 

We cuddled the rest of the time and then I realized something. “I just realized, it’s a Saturday.” I said.

 

“Is that a good thing?” Lucina asked. “Yea that means that I have no classes today.” I said, Lucina started to smile with joy, I turned off the alarm clock and we went back to cuddling.

 

Next Chapter: Assassin’s Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yes the next chapter will be indebted to the short clips of Freedom Fighter Assassin’s, so stay tuned for a short chapter. Anyways, Markus and Lucina’s relationship is finally going a bit physical, and will soon reach the point of a lemon so I will let you know of it.


	20. Assassin’s Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now it’s time to learn more about these 4 figures, also any characters with these () are owned by Sega or Ubisoft, enjoy this short little chapter.

Boston, Massachusetts

“Man, Kronos is getting stronger and stronger each day we cannot last like this Scyther.” Derrick said. “Ok well what do you want me to do?”  Scyther asked.

 

“Strengthening our forces so we are more prepared is what I would go for, little brother.” A Blue hedgehog joins in the conversation. “Really Sonic you just happen to be listening in on important conversation.” Scyther said.

 

“Hey, just giving some input, what about this Markus Nexin guy?” Sonic asked. “We’ve been working our butts just to locate him and hopefully recruit him for our cause, but no such luck.” Derrick said. “And also Scyther is the leader so he makes the calls.” Derrick continued.

 

“What about the TMG (Not going into details about that)? I mean they’ve helped us out in the past” Sonic asked. “They have too much on their hands at the moment fighting the Brotherhood (Not X-Men).”

 

“Hey guys.” Yuka started to come closer causing Scyther to blush. “Hey Yuka.” Scyther replied back. “Yuka can I talk to you in private?” Scyther asked. “Ok.” Yuka said as the two found a quiet place.

 

“What is the point of finding this Markus Nexin?” Yuka asked. “He may be a valuable ally plus not only that look.” Scyther said as she showed Yuka Markus’s ID. “Yea another one just like Robert.” Scyther said.

 

“You mean the TMG operative Robert Allen?” Yuka asked. “Yes just like him, if he is a warrior then we may have a chance at winning this.”

 

Then a beep came from Scyther’s phone and Scyther smiled with glee. “We got him, we have made a pinpoint on Markus. Derrick, Seiko we got a tag on Markus, let’s get going.” Scyther said. “Alright let’s get a move out.” Scyther said and all 4 assassin’s started their drive for Maryland.

 

Next Chapter: A Warrior’s Day Off


	21. A Warrior’s Day Off

Rockville, Maryland, U.S.A.

Markus’s POV:

 

I was glad it was Saturday cause of not only the fact that my parents are on vacation for their 20th wedding anniversary this week, also I get show Lucina my favorite spot that I go to every Saturday except in the winter cause it is always cold during winter.

 

Lucina was still in bed asleep, but it was about 9:00, and I was also hungry so I got up without disturbing Lucina, so I can eat something, when I was walking out the door I looked back a Lucina, _wow she is so peaceful when she is asleep._

 

I got my usual box of cheerios and milk and poured a bowl for myself, I thought a little bit about today, I thought of the perfect day for Lucina, Take her clothes shopping so she is able to stand out in the crowd, a romantic dinner for two, in a booth I might add at Del Frisco's Grille.

 

My phone ringed, it was Setsu. “Hey what’s up?” I asked. “You heading up to that hill this evening?” Setsu asked. “Yeah, but not only that I’ve prepared something special for tonight as well.” I said. “Markus, don’t do that.” I knew exactly what I was talking about.

 

“No, no, no, no, not like that, I mean a dinner and a view of the hill and show her the sunset and tell her more about myself.” I explained to Setsu. “Well that actually sounds nice, hope you have good luck.” Setsu said. “Wait what about you and Hilda?” I asked.

 

“Me and Hilda are trying to get set back up in school so she can return.” Setsu said. “Ah, okay, well good luck with that.” I said and hung up the phone. I decided to take her at 7:00 after we take care of shopping and stuff.

 

I was almost done eating my cereal when I heard Lucina come downstairs with a big yawn. “Morning Markus.” She said with a big smile. “Morning Lucina.” I replied back. “You hungry?” I asked. “Yea it feels like I haven’t eaten in ages.” She answered back.

 

I want to make her a good breakfast so I decided to make her a homemade omelet, and I say I never miss a step, but while I was making it I saw a white watch on the counter, it was my mom’s watch, with a note on it.

 

_Dear Markus,_

_I hope you have a good time alone and hope you have a great week at school also I heard from Setsu that you found a girlfriend give this to her when you can._

_P.S. You don’t have to keep Smash from me because I was born there._

_Love, Mom_

“No kidding.” I said. “What?” Lucina asked. “My mom left her watch here and left a note, read it.” I said and handed her the note. “Wow literally no kidding around, you had no idea your mother was from smash?” Lucina asked. “No, I didn’t.” I said and saw on the back a smaller note.

 

_This will allow anyone from Smash to be seen by the world, so choose wisely._

“Put this on.” I said. “What!?” Lucina sounded very concerned. “It says it will allow anyone to see you in this world.” I said. “Okay.” Lucina said and placed the watch on and created a little shock to Lucina. “Woah, what was that?” I said. “Don’t know but I feel a bit different.”

 

“Well what are we going to do today?” Lucina asked. “Well first we are going to get you some new clothes so you can stand out in the crowd, then I have a special night planned out for just the two of us.” I said, and she gave me a smirk.

 

“Not like that, I said to take it slow.” I reminded her yet again. “Sorry, can’t help it.” Lucina gave another smirk. _My goodness what am I going to do with you?_

A few hours later:

We went to the mall in my car and went to 3 different store and hence the fact that my family won a game show 2 years ago and got $1 million my parents split the amount with me and them, So I got a debit card account so I can spend it, which I have only spent it once just to get the game and now is a good time to use it.

 

“So look at all the designs of clothing and be sure that the clothes you get are the ones you want.” I said and led her to the changing room. “This is where you want to go to try on new clothes, so whenever you find something you like come back here okay?” I told Lucina.

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

“Alright.” I said to Markus and walked through the store, my best color is always blue just to match my hair and it has been my favorite color since.

 

I found some really cute T-shirts Markus called them and pants, as well as some formal dress ware. _Maybe Markus is planning dinner, I should get something formal_ I said and found a blue dress that I thought would look great on me.

 

So I went back to the changing room and of course I know how these kinds of doors work with a button like lock. So I clicked it and got undressed and tried on all the other clothes I got all fit me perfectly and the T-shirts fit me just fine.

 

I wanted to try the dress on my own time and have the shop register sneak the dress in while Markus is not looking so I can surprise him. So I got my old clothes back on and stepped out of the changing room and met up with Markus. “Ready to go check out?” Markus asked. “Yea.” I said and went to the register.

 

We were getting everything checked out, but when Markus walked away a bit to take a look at something going on in one of the areas I got the Register’s attention. “Do you think you can sneak this dress in, because I want to surprise my boyfriend with this?” I asked.

 

“Sure let me scan it first.” The man said and scanned it and hid it away so Markus wouldn’t see it.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

I walked away for a second, because I saw a man stalking me, and walk away, I followed him but ran to a dead end. _Who the hell was that?_ I thought and returned to Lucina, who was waiting. The man at the register spoke “That will be $1,543, but why do you need so many clothes?” He asked, but Lucina answered for me.

 

“Old clothes that won’t fit.” She said, I gave her a thumbs up cause Old clothes is always a good excuse. I paid the amount asked for. “How are you even able to pay for all of this?” The register asked again.

 

“Won a game show and my parents and I split the 1 million dollars, don’t tell anyone.” I whispered to the man. “Well thank for shopping at Macy’s have a nice day.” The man said and we went back to my house.

 

It was 5:00 PM and my reservation was set to 6:30 so we had a bit more time to get ready, I got Lucina a dresser from the Basement and placed it in the guest room. “So this will be your changing room so place all your clothes in these drawers for safe keeping.” I said. “Alright.”

 

45 minutes later:

Lucina’s POV:

 

I tried on the blue dress and it made me look beautiful, “Lucina, come on, we have to get going!” I heard Markus call for me. “Alright be right there.” I replied and got my shoes on they looked cute on me. _Hope Markus likes this?_

 

I went to the living room. But like I said I wanted it to be a surprise, “Hold on, close your eyes for a moment.”

 

Markus’s POV:

 

 _Why does she want me to close my eyes?_ “Why?” I asked. “Just close them.” Lucina said. I closed my eyes as I heard her footsteps coming closer to me, then stop. “Okay you can open them.” Lucina said and I opened my eyes, and I saw a beauty.

 

“Wow!” I said in amazement. “What?” Lucina asked. “It’s just you look gorgeous in that dress, I didn’t even see it in the pile, guess I don’t have to ask how cause I already know the answer to that.” I said. She wore a blue dress with blue heels almost like the one in Fire Emblem.

 

“So are we going out for dinner?” Lucina asked. “Yes, follow me Milady.” I just had to keep with royal formalities, but it just made her giggle. And we went to my car and drove to the restaurant.

 

Next chapter: A Secret Request, and opportunity.


	22. A Secret Request, and opportunity

Rockville, Maryland,  Del Frisco's Grille

 

Markus’s POV:

 

We made it to the restaurant, and we were greeted by the lady. “Table for 2 under the name of Markus Nexin.” I said to the greeter. “Alright this way please?” The greeter said and we followed.

 

“Wow, talk about fancy.” Lucina said. “Yeah, we may be more advanced but we never forget to be classical.” I said. We took a seat in a booth even though we weren’t a party of 4, but I choose it so we can sit right next to each other.

 

But when we were about to start a conversation I saw the same man from the store.

 

Mysterious Man’s POV:

 

I need to not cause to much attention to myself or I might drag Kronos here. Nor do I want to drag that girl into all this, I had to pretend I was a detective or I would blow my cover.

 

So now it was time to get Markus’s attention, so I went up to Markus and talked to him.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

The man started to walk up to us and I was alert. “Hello, I’m Detective Norris and I would like to ask you a couple question about a boy named Tsabasha Ordune, can we talk in private?” The detective asked. “Sure.” I said in a very suspicious tone.

 

“Rockville PD, may we use the back?” The Detective asked. “Yes go ahead.” The manager said and we both went in the back.

 

“Listen I don’t know what this is about but-.” “Shhhh, be quite we don’t want to be noticed.” The detective said. “What?” I said. “I’m not the Police, I only made that as an excuse to come back here.”

 

The Detective said and clicked on a watch. “Disguise off!” The detective said was not a man anymore. “HOLY SH-!” He covered my mouth. “Hush up, or we’ll be heard!” He was a red hedgehog a.k.a Flame the hedgehog I’ve seen him on the news.

 

“My name is Scyther, or Flame the Hedgehog, and I come to Maryland asking for your help if you are who you are.” Scyther said. _Wait he knows about Smash, well no-brainer he is a red hedgehog._

“We are in the midst of a battle against the Titan lord Kronos and we have been trying to recruit new members to strengthen our forces and we need your help Markus, we need all the help we can get.” Scyther said.

 

But then I heard the sound of crashing plates. “Uh-oh.” I said. “What?” Scyther asked. “I would like to help but I’ve got my own problems right now.” I said and ran out the door only to find it wasn’t destroyed or anything. “You were saying?” Scyther said and pulled me back in.

 

“What problems?” Scyther asked. “Sorry, I would like to help you, but I’m on my own mission.” I said. “What dating that girl?” Scyther asked mockingly. “Hey, she happens to be my girlfriend, and that is one of them the other is saving Smash.” I said. “It is true!?” Scyther said with joy.

 

“Well I won’t force into helping us but if a world is in danger then I will let you save Smash, but when you are finished with that and want to help.” Scyther said as he tossed me what looks like a communicator. “You will be able to contact me with that, just hit the button and send us a message.” Scyther said. “Alright.” I said and we both started to step out of the back room.

 

“Uh, Scyther you might want to change back.” I said and realized it. “Oh crap hold on, Disguise on!” Scyther said and turned back into the Detective, and we both walked back to Lucina.

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

“Thank you for your time sir.” The detective said. “I’m glad I could help Detective Norris.” Markus replied. “What was that all about?” I asked Markus. “I can’t explain it here without blowing his cover, so I tell you later but let’s not let that ruin our dinner.” Markus said.

 

He was right we couldn’t let that man ruin my first true date. We had nothing to really talk about so we talked about ourselves and how we got to now, I even talked about my time period when my father Chrom.”

**A/N: Yes that is her father’s name I looked into Fire emblem: awakening so I was wrong about the chapter of Robin vs. Markus so sorry about that mistake**

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“Wow I’m sorry that this has happened to you.” I said very worried to Lucina. “It’s okay, all well that ends well, I should say.” Lucina said happily. “I guess that look means you succeeded in saving your time period?” I asked. “Correct.” Lucina said.

 

We ate our dinners happily, It was a lovely time but now I told her that we will head back to my house real quick to change back to our original clothes, cause this next part doesn’t require dress clothes.

 

Next chapter: a song to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes that means song lyrics will be placed in the next chapter so enjoy the next chapter.


	23. A Song to Remember

Lucina’s POV:

 

We returned to Markus’s home to change back to our normal clothes because he wanted to show me something but I kept wondering what it is, when we got to his so-called car he showed me a blindfold

 

“Put it on.” Markus told me. “What, why?” I said in confusion. “Because the place I want to show you I want to be a surprise so please just put it on.” Markus said. _I guess it couldn’t hurt._ “Alright.” I said as I placed the black blindfold on.

 

Pitch black and blinded I didn’t know what to expect. “Can you see anything?” Markus asked, I heard the sound of waving but couldn’t see a thing. “No I can’t.” I said.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

I had Lucina put on the blindfold and she couldn’t see anything, now to head to that mountain. “How long do I have to keep this on?” Lucina asked. “Just a second.” I said as we pulled up to the bottom of the hill.

 

“Ok let me help you out of the car.” I said and helped Lucina out of the car. “Keep hold on my hand.” I said and held her hand tightly. “Where are we?” She asked me again. “Almost there.” I said and made it to the top of the hill, and the sun was setting.

 

_Perfect timing!_ I thought. “On 3 take off the blindfold.” I said. “Ok.” Lucina replied.

 

Setsu’s POV:

 

“Setsu, why are we here?” Hilda asked. “Cause I want to see how well Markus and Lucina do. There they are.” I whispered. “Is she blindfolded?” Hilda asked. “Yes, yes she is.” I said.

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

“1, 2, 3.” Markus counted and I took the blindfold off. My eyes start to adjust to the sunlight and saw a beautiful sunset on the hillside. “Wow, it’s so beautiful.” I said. “For years I’ve been coming up here to watch the sun set and every time I think about my purpose, why I am here today.” Markus said, I looked at him and saw a sad look in his eyes.

 

“I never knew what my purpose was ever since I was 10, and I tried to think about what my future may hold, but had no thought. But 4 years ago I wrote a sort of poem that enacts my way of life, I sent it out across America and a group turned it into a song, and I sang it a year ago, and now here we are today.” He explained.

 

“Can you play it?” I asked. “The song? Of course I can.” He said and got out what looked like and instrument.

 

(We Fall Apart by We as Humans) credit goes to them and I don’t own this song, nor is it a poem.

 

**A/N: If you listen to the song as well you will get a clear image of this part so a suggestion to you guys.**

 

Normal POV:

 

_Markus:_

_The world's on fire but we're all smiling though it's all our fault. But life is short so we resort to laughing through it all._

_It's the battle within the good and the sin with both sides standing strong. It's the permanent scars how broken we are it's the things that hurt us all._

_But isn't it beautiful the way we fall apart. It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts._

_So unpredictable, we’re comfortably miserable._

_We think we're invincible, completely unbreakable, and maybe we are. Isn't it beautiful? The way we fall apart._

_You're a liar but I'm a coward so I can't throw a stone. We're so imperfect but so worth it because we're not alone._

_It's the wars that we wage, the lives that we take, for better or for worse_

_It's the lion we cage, the love and the rage that keeps us wanting more._

_But isn't it beautiful, the way we fall apart. It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts._

_So unpredictable, we're comfortably miserable. We think we're invincible, completely unbreakable, and maybe we are. But isn't it beautiful? The way we fall apart._

_The world is dark but all it takes, your love to spark, to set my heart on fire once again._

_But isn't it beautiful, the way we fall apart, isn't it beautiful? Oh, isn't it wonderful, the way we fall apart, it's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts_

_So unpredictable, we're comfortably miserable._

_We think we're invincible, completely unbreakable, and maybe we are. But isn't it beautiful? The way we fall apart._

_Isn't it beautiful? The way we fall apart._

Lucina’s POV:

 

“Wow that was incredible Markus. But why did you write this?” I asked Markus. “Because it enacts my life, ever since I was little I thought I had no hope in life, I have was always frowned upon by everyone I meet including the bullies, and when I was about to lose hope when I was being beaten, a kid came and helped me.” He said.

 

“Who was this boy?” I asked. “Well isn’t it obvious?” He said. “Setsu.” I said. “Yes, ever since I met him, we have been best buds ever since, in fact he is the one that helped me get on my feet and do what I want to do.” He continued.

 

“Without Setsu my life would have been nothing.” He continued. “Wow, that’s an amazing story, I never knew Setsu was a good friend.” I said. “Good friend? More like best friend.” Markus said.

 

We then looked back at the sunset, but for a second I looked back at Markus and then I leaned on him setting my head on his shoulder, then he wrapped his arm around me, we turned towards each other eyes and I leaned closer to each other I closed my eyes.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

I looked into her blue eyes the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and we leaned closer to each other Lucina closed her eyes as I leaned in closer and then our lips lock together, I closed my eyes to deepen the kiss, then we broke away.

 

“I love you Lucina.” I said. “I love you too Markus.” Lucina replied, and we laid down in the grass with her head on my chest as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

 

And since it’s the middle of the spring we can stay here till tomorrow to sleep, but as I was about to shut my eyes I heard a girl’s voice, I looked around to see who it was but couldn’t see anyone.

 

I shrugged it off and closed my eyes on Earth for the first time with one thought left. _I will never leave your side Lucina, I will protect you no matter what the cost, I promise._

Setsu’s POV:

 

I had to pull Hilda down and cover her mouth because she squeaked with excitement from what we just saw, and almost got us caught “We almost got caught, come on lets head home.” I whispered to Hilda. “Good Idea.” Hilda whispered, and headed home.

 

Next Chapter: Meeting of heroes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yes after this next chapter will be my next break, so here we go.


	24. Meeting of Heroes

Normal POV:

 

The next day Markus got Setsu and Hilda over to his house along with Lucina to talk about what happened during dinner and how he was given a chance to save the Earth as well as Smash and told them all he was told, and showed them the device.

 

“Let me get this straight, that detective from the restaurant wasn’t a detective at all, but a red hedgehog named Scyther?” Lucina asked. “Correct.” Markus replied. “And he wants you to help him save the world?” Setsu asked.

 

“Yes, but luckily I only have to press this button when I am ready to help.” Markus said. “But that would mean you would have to go to Boston and stay in secret, and also what about Smash?” Hilda said.

 

“Not a problem, with you guys in this mission maybe Scyther will let you in on this, besides I will make a deal with him to make sure we are not separated.” Markus said.

 

“But this Scyther character is so sketchy, how can we trust him?” Setsu asked. “Cause he happens to be the world famous Flame the hedgehog.” Markus said with a grin. “FLAME THE HEDGEHOG!?” Setsu and Hilda yelled with a surprise. “Who’s Flame the Hedgehog?” Lucina asked.

 

“Only one of the most courageous Hedgehogs in the world.” A man teleported behind Markus with 3 others. “Scyther.” Markus said in surprise. “Well I can’t always keep myself a secret from possible allies.” Scyther said. “Who are they?” Markus asked.

 

“These are my friends.” Scyther said as each one introduced themselves, the girl in white and blue started. “Yuka Mochida (Team Gris Gris), top class assassin.” Yuka said. Then the boy. “Derrick Marks, Scyther’s second in command.” Derrick said.

 

The girl in white and yellow came last. “Seiko Shinohara (Also Team GrisGris), also hands off my boyfriend.” Seiko said looking at Lucina. “Seiko could you please stop doing that it’s embarrassing.” Derrick said. “Besides the girl with blue hair already has one.” Scyther said looking at Markus.

 

“I guess it’s your turn guys.” Markus said and the others then stand up. Lucina went first. “Names Lucina, from the world of Fire Emblem, pleased to meet you.” Lucina said. Setsu went next.

 

“Setsu Denton, Markus’s best friend, and protector.” Setsu said. Hilda went last. “Hilda Lintin, Um- Markus what do I call myself?” Hilda asked Markus. “He knows about smash just say it.” Markus said.

 

“Sorry Hilda Lintin, Brawler of Smash.” Hilda said. “And for the other three in your group. My name is Markus Nexin, Swordsmen of Smash, we are the Warriors of Smash.” Markus completed the introductions.

 

“And I’m the Scyther, or Flame the Hedgehog if you want to call me that, Leader of the Freedom Fighter ( _Sega, and Archie Comics_ ), and ex-leader of the Assassin’s Creed ( _Ubisoft_ ), and as I have told Markus we need your help, but might be best to start from the beginning.” Scyther said and explained his story.

 

Scyther turned out to be part of an ancient alien race known as Timelords (BBC), and has being traveling across time and space, but has been using a time dial (Not BBC, cause it’s not an Doctor Who device).” Scyther said.

 

“Time dial?” Hilda asked. “A time dial is a Timelord object that during regeneration when used they disappear from that time period and end up in a new body- yea and then take over mine- Robert SHUT UP!” Scyther started arguing with himself causing the Smash Warriors to become confused. “Pardon?” Markus said.

 

“Yea it’s a bit of a side effect, Robert your up.” Scyther said and looked like he changed his own personality. “Finally use of my own body again geez Scyther do I have to explain, oh well, in case you didn’t notice my voice changed a bit, this personality is named Robert Allen, and I am the original personality of this body before I found Scyther’s Time Dial and he became part of me.” The body of Scyther explained.

 

“Well that explains a lot.” Setsu said. “Yea it can be very confusing at times but you get used to it after a while.” Yuka said. “OW, really Scyther mind blast you asshole, fine you take control.” Robert said and went back to Scyther. “Anyways enough of that, anyways what we ask is your help.” Scyther said.

 

“You see we have been fighting a force known as the black skull clan, controlled by their leader Kronos.” Derrick said. “Kronos the Titan lord? But he’s a myth.” Markus said with huge confusion. “Oh he’s real alright and very dangerous.” Seiko said.

 

“You see we have been fighting Kronos for years to try and find a way to defeat him, but at this point we need new recruits but maybe I should show you another reason why I need Markus on this. Disguise Original form.” Scyther said and transformed yet again.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

I was in total shock “WHAT THE FUCK!?” I yelled out. _He looks just like me, how is this possible?_ “To answer that question, you’re were once a part of my form but when a Time lord friend of mine known as the Doctor was dying I had to make a choice either to save him and have my soul split into clones or just let him stay there to die, so I choose to save him but in the process caused me to force regenerate, and my Time Dial saved me, but I don’t remember what it saved me from though unfortunately, but I changed into 3 others after that but I don’t remember their names.” Scyther explained.

 

“But when Scyther saved the Doctor his form was split into 7 forms and with Scyther that makes 8.” Yuka said.

 

“We have already found 3 plus you, a boy from a secret organization known as the Team Mate Go, named the same as my original personality, a boy named Strent who has very handy sword skills, and a hero known as Metal Man (Not Iron Man) or Alex, then you Markus Nexin the Swordsmen of Smash, we need your help to stop this Dark force from taking over the Earth and without you or your friends we may just kiss your ass goodbye. Will you help us, and we know you’re in the middle of saving Smash, but after your mission is complete will you help us?” Scyther asked.

 

“Guys?” I asked the others. “I’m in!” Setsu said. “Ready anytime you are.” Hilda said. “Lucina?” I asked my girlfriend. “If you’re in then I’m in.” Lucina said. “Then it’s agreed, alright Scyther we will help you, but we will need your help doing recon on the world, to make sure no one tries to hurt my family, if you don’t mind?” I asked Scyther.

 

“I guess we can help protect your family, Derrick, Seiko you will stay here and guard his family, Markus signal them when you are ready to go.” Scyther said. “Alright, but one more thing and I want to say this to you and Yuka privately.” I said and took the two to my soundproof room so no one could hear us.

 

“What else do you need?” Yuka asked. “I want you to spy on a friend of mine, cause I feel like he is not telling me the entire truth, and not only that he always looks at a girl I hate so much, his name is Josh Blake, and the girl he looks at is named Belinda Durstin, and if you get anything on how Josh knows Smash then please let me know.” I finished.

 

“Alright we’ll see what we can find out.” Scyther said and typed Josh’s name into his DNA Scanner, and Yuka typed Belinda’s name into hers. “Alright got their addresses, anything else?” Scyther asked. “No that would be all.” I said as we stepped out of the room to the others.

 

“Well thank you all for your cooperation and we will see you soon.” Scyther said as his team walked out the door leaving the rest of us in my living room. “What did you ask him?” Lucina asked.

“A personal favor nothing to worry about right now till I hear from Scyther.” I said. “Alright we trust on this Markus I hope we did the right thing?” Setsu said. “I hope so to, oh well come on guys let’s go.” I said. “Huh?” Hilda said in confusion. “Aren’t we going to Smash?” I said and everyone got up. “Oh right on to the next world then.” Lucina said.

 

We got up to my room and I turned on the computer and logged it in, and placed the cursor on the Smash file. “Ready guys?” I said and they all nodded, and I opened the file.

 

Power outage, I closed the blinds so we could see the light on my computer and the portal opened once more, and this was much different when a mushroom with eyes popped out.

 

“Oh I know where we are going.” I said. “Where?” Lucina asked. “Why who doesn’t like super Mushrooms then Mario cause we are going to the Mushroom Kingdom.” I said with a smile.

 

“After you guys.” I said and had Setsu and Hilda go first, “Geronimo!” Setsu yelled out jumping through the portal. Hilda gave a little chuckle and jumped into the portal after Setsu. “We’ll go through together.” I said to Lucina and grabbed her hand. “Alright.” Lucina said. “On 3. 1, 2, 3.” I said and the two of us jumped through the portal.

 

_Oh I hope I don’t end up looking stupid._

 

Next chapter: Character information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that’s it for this part sorry this was very long, I have been going through a lot the past 2 weeks, bad snow storms, school, needy friends, and helping my family. So this is the next break point, Next chapter will Character Bio information excluding Lucina from this Bio chapter, this will help you get a better picture of the OCs, See you guys next time, Peace.


	25. Character Bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter shows the information on my OCs and what they look like

Markus Nexin:

Gender: Male

Age: 17, turning 18 in a few chapters.

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Height: 5’ 11”

Sexual affinity: Heterosexual

Personality: Fun, brave, and loyal to his friends.

Type: Swordsmen

Main color: Red

 

Setsu Denton:

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Eye color: green

Hair color: Blonde

Height: 6’ 0”

Sexual affinity: heterosexual

Personality: Serious, charming, and always knows to get the job done.

Type: Gunner

Main color: Blue

 

Hilda Lintin:

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Eye color: blue

Hair color: Dirty Blonde

Height: 5’ 10”

Sexual affinity: Heterosexual

Personality: Kind, caring, and knows how to take care of others when they are ill

Type: Brawler

Main color: Yellow

 

All three of these characters were inspired by the new Super Smash bros. Mii fighters: Swordsmen, Gunner, and Brawler, I am still in design of making different Mii fighters to help add to the story.

 

Other OCs:

 

Mistress hand:

Gender: Female

Age: unknown

Information: The sister of Master and Crazy hand known to Smash as the Guardian of light, and has been choosing warriors for years to defeat her brothers.

 

Belinda Durstin:

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Eye color: green

Hair color: Blonde

Height: 5’ 11”

Sexual affinity: Heterosexual

Information: She and Markus used to be good friends since middle school, but when she met Lisa, she had no choice but to do her biding and get Markus to go out with her, and if Belinda didn’t do what she said, Lisa will tell everyone her secret crush, but at the price of her friendship with Markus will be the cost. Her secret crush is Josh Blake.

 

Josh Blake (Chastine):

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown with partial green dye

Height: 5’ 9”

Sexual affinity: Heterosexual

Information: Revealed in chapter 14 his real name is Chastine Blake also known as the Mage of smash, and as told in chapter 14 Belinda and Chastine went to smash on a mission and when the two got separated Belinda went back home thinking Chastine died, but when she met Markus she met Chastine again calling himself Josh, He is a good friend to Markus and Setsu. He fell in love with Belinda but had his heart broken when Belinda left him in smash.

 

OCs of the Assassin Freedom Fighters:

 

Scyther “Flame the hedgehog”:

Mobian form:

Gender: Male

Age: Since he is a Timelord he is over a thousand years old, but looks 17

Eye color: Amber

Fur color: Red

Height: Don’t care

Sexual affinity: Heterosexual

Information: In the series he is a stranger to the Warriors, but is known throughout the country as the hero, he is the leader of the Freedom Fighters (owned by Sega, Archie Comics), and the now late Assassin’s creed (Owned by Ubisoft), he has been fighting the Titan lord Kronos for years and has been searching for people known as Clones to try and defeat Kronos.

 

Human form (Robert Allen):

Has all the exact same looks as Markus.

 

Derrick Marks:

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Eye color: red

Hair color: Blonde

Height: 6’ 1”

Sexual affinity: Heterosexual

Information: He has been friends with Scyther for years and has been his second in command and when it comes to combat he never misses his mark, but he does disagree to Scyther’s obsession of finding these clones because he thinks that Scyther wants something given back to him for finding all these clones

 

Next chapter: Meeting Toadstool and Mario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So these are all the current OCs that I have so far and there will be more to come when more characters are introduced to the story.
> 
>  


	26. Meeting Toadstool and Mario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back again everyone and got a great part for you guys, now we are entering the Mushroom Kingdom and yes that means one thing. It’s a me Mario, lets a go!

Mushroom Kingdom

 

Normal POV:

 

The group came out of the portal and all landed on their feet, they checked their surroundings to check for any danger. “Looks like we are good.” Setsu said and the others looked at him realizing that Setsu was the only one who changed. “BWAHAHAHAA!” Markus laughed out loud.

 

“What?” Setsu said. Markus pointed at his head and Setsu looked up. “What the fuck, why is there a mushroom on my head!?” Setsu asked in an embarrassed tone. “But that doesn’t make since why did you change but Markus and Hilda didn’t?” Lucina asked.

 

“Maybe swordsmen and brawler are a part of this world, but not gunners.” Hilda guessed.

 

Then out of nowhere a Fireball was heard. “Watch out!” Markus said and all 4 moved out of the way. “Why was a fireball shot at us?” Setsu said, but Markus was quick to answer and point out the obvious. “What about Mario?” Markus said.

 

They look across the way to see two men, on in red and one in green each having the first letter of their names on their hats. “Well it looks like Bowser has finally amped up his forces with human warriors Luigi.” Mario said.

 

“What?” Markus said. “Mario, are we going to – f-f-fight them?” Luigi said. “Of course we are, we are always up for a new challenge.” Mario replied. “Oh for god sake, we didn’t come here to fight you.” Markus said. “Oh yes you did, cause we have never seen you around here before.” Mario said. “Mario, I don’t think they work for Bowser.” Luigi said.

 

“Who’s Bowser?” Lucina asked. “Only a koppa that has been trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and name himself King Bowser. I would bet that he is the dark agent we are looking for.” Markus said. “Hey, are we going to fight or what!?” Mario said with an angry tone. “One on one, me against you.” Markus said. “Fine, but may I ask who I am fighting?” Mario asked.

 

“Names Markus Nexin, the Swordsmen, and prepare to be owned. BATTLEFIELD SET!” Markus yelled and set up the battlefield. “Ah, you are a smasher as well eh?” Mario asked. “Yep, best there is. We’ll battle with 100hp and the battle is over when either one of us lose all hit points.”

 

Battle POV:

 

Markus Nexin versus Mario

 

“Fighters, are you ready to battle!” The announcer said. Both fighters nodded. “Countdown start!” Markus said.

 

“3, 2, 1, GO!” and the battle began Markus made the first strike with his normal special blurring blade and struck Mario 3 times and launched him dealing 15 damage. _This kid is fast I like a little challenge_ Mario thought.

 

Mario countered with his fire balls when Markus was not looking, Markus was trying to search for Mario and got hit by Mario’s fire balls. “OW!” Markus said and saw his Hp drop by 10. “What’s wrong fire ball burn your butt.” Mario taunted. “No just couldn’t find that’s why.” Markus said.

 

Mario started his approach and Markus was just waiting and when Mario struck out Markus blocked Mario with his sword and hit Mario straight up dealing 25 damage.

 

The sky Darkens. _Got to make sure he doesn’t get the Smash ball_ Markus thought, then with a flash the Smash ball appears and it’s a race to it, Markus hits the Smash ball while Mario tried to hit Markus, but got knocked down by Markus hitting the Smash ball and lost 10 Hp from the fall, Markus absorbs the Smash ball and readies himself.

 

Current standings:

 

Markus: 90 Hp

 

Mario: 50 Hp

 

Markus decides to make it fair and allow Mario to hit him and he got his Health dropped near 60, but the Smash ball didn’t get knocked out, and then. “FINAL SMASH: SWORD WAVE!” Markus yells. “Mama Mia.” Mario says as he is hit by tons of sword waves but was not defeated, as Mario’s Health is at 10, he strikes with his Smash attacks and manages to get Markus down to 15 Hp.

 

The two make one final charge with their battle cries but as they were about to hit each other. “That is enough!” the voice of a woman spoke out.

 

Normal POV:

 

Everyone turns their attention to the woman’s voice sees a woman wearing a pink dress and what looks like a princess crown. And when she yells for end the Battlefield drops without consent of Markus or Mario. “Princess Peach.” Mario says and gets on one knee in a bow. “Mario, what is the meaning of this?” Peach said. “Yea explain to her-““Silence peasant.” Peach interrupted.

 

“Hey, I’m no peasant unless you concur with Mistress Your, Majesty. Anyways he was the one that started it mistaking us for someone that works with some guy named Bowser.” Markus said.

 

“Did you say Mistress? Oh god I am deeply sorry warrior of Smash, please forgive me.” Mario said in a very scared tone. “A warrior of smash? Oh my deepest apology young sir.” Peach said and looked Lucina. “Lucina, is that you?” Peach asked Lucina. “Peach! It’s so good to see you again.” Lucina said and walked up to Peach and gave her a hug.

 

“You two know each other?” Markus asked. “Of course there was a tournament for the women of Smash weeks ago so they probably have met.” Setsu answered. “Ah okay.” Markus said.

 

“Princess Peach at your service.” Peach introduced herself. “How many times do we have to keep introducing ourselves first its Flame and his group then the new worlds, Setsu Denton or Setsu the Protector if you want to call me that.” Setsu said and introduced himself.

 

“Hilda Lintin, Brawler of smash.” Hilda went next. “Well you three know who I am.” Lucina said. “Itsa me Mario.” Mario said causing Markus to chuckle a bit. “And I’m his little brother Luigi.” Luigi said. “Name is Markus Nexin, Swordsmen of Smash.” Markus went last.

 

“We welcome you to the Mushroom Kingdom in honor.” Peach said. “Isn’t there a king?” Markus asked. “No sadly my father died when I was 10 by a younger Bowser to try and make me his queen.” Peach said. “Your mother?” Markus asked.

 

“Died after I was born.” Peach said starting to show tears, Mario went up to comfort her. “I’m so sorry for your loss, but this bowser guy does he resonate any evil?” Markus asked. “Yes, why?” Peach asked. “Because we may just know who Master Hand’s dark agent is.” Markus said.

 

“Then we will talk in my castle, follow me.” Peach said and guided the group to the castle.

 

Back on Earth, Rockville, Maryland

 

Scyther and Yuka are on top of a roof with binoculars and when they were about to call it quits they find two figures walking up to the house they were looking at. “That must be them, Josh Blake and Belinda Durstin. Is the audio bug set?” Scyther asked. “All set up and ready to go.” Yuka replied.

 

Josh’s POV:

 

“So are you going to tell Markus?” Belinda asked me. “Tell him what?” I said. “Tell him you’re from Smash and your real name?” Belinda asked. “No, I will never tell him, and I never will.” I said as I unlocked my house door.

 

“Chastine, he will find out at some point and when he does he might think you’re his enemy.” Belinda said. “I know, I know but if I told him I was from Smash he would never be my friend again, even Setsu will be mad at me, I just can’t Belinda.” I said.

 

“Also you should figure out how to deal with Lisa and her crush on Markus before your friendship with him is completely ruined for good.” I said. “I’ll try to.” She said.

 

I looked back at her. _Why do I still feel this way, she broke my heart once I can’t let her break it again, why do I still love her. Fucking god damn it._

Normal POV:

 

“It looks like Markus was right, but this is much worse than we thought.” Scyther said. “We have to tell Markus this.” Yuka said. “Right, let’s head to his house straight away, oh wait hold on according to this he is in Smash right now.” Scyther said as they were getting off the roof.

 

“Well I guess we will have to wait that means we have the rest of the time to ourselves.” Yuka said putting two fingers going up Scyther’s chest in a walk. _Robert, Take over please._ Scyther said in his head. _Oh with pleasure_. Robert said and took over.

 

“So Yuka what do you want to do my darling?” Robert said. “Well since we have to wait we have this time all to ourselves.” Yuka said and pounced onto Robert. “Hold on one sec. Human form activate.” Robert said and turned human.

 

Next chapter: Kingdom Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No there will be no lemon, I’m saving that for Markus and Lucina


	27. Kingdom Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Haven’t seen much of Setsu and Hilda’s POV so I will give you some.

Mario: 35

 

Luigi: 34

 

Princess Peach: 36

Setsu’s POV:

 

“Hold on, how did you drop the battlefield?” I asked. “Oh you mean this.” Peach said and showed us a bracelet. “All princesses of Smash are given one they allow them to drop a Battlefield without ruining the rules, even dark battlefields can be closed with this.” She said.

 

“Wait a minute, I have the same thing.” Lucina said and showed her wrist to everyone. “Well it makes sense, with the fact you are a princess of Fire Emblem.” Peach said. “So I can drop any battlefield I want?” Lucina asked. “Yes but if you are a part of that battle it will not work, so use it wisely Lucina.” Peach said.

 

“Alright, so how far from the castle?” Markus asked. “Only a couple more miles till we reach it.” Peach said. “Alright then we should get moving then.” Hilda said and we all headed for the castle.

 

Somewhere in the Subspace

 

Normal POV:

 

“You called me master? You wouldn’t have called me if it wasn’t important” a man appeared from the shadows. “Yes, at the moment we are at desperate times to stop my sister’s plot to dethrone me and I want you to stop her new warriors from taking it from me, Zexal.” Master hand said.

 

“New warriors well then, I’m going to need my old team back then.” Zexal said. “Yes, your ex-wife Idris, and Tetran, and don’t let your feelings for Idris distract you, am I understood.” Master hand said. “Yes Master, I will not have my emotions in the way.” Zexal said.

 

“Alright then, Idris, Tetran, come forth from the shadows!” Master said and a women and a man stepped forward. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Zexal.” Tetran said. “Why should we help him Master?” Idris said.

 

“Cause if you don’t, I will have both of you sent to the pits of Final Destination to be my slave for all eternity, understood?” Master hand said. “YES MASTER!” the two said in unison.

 

“Still have them under leashes I see, well then you two we have work to do.” Zexal said but before leaving the Subspace. “Head to Hyrule and meet Ganondorf he will be your guard, you will wait for the warriors there, and strike when possible.” Master Hand said. “Yes sir.” Zexal said as the evil trio headed for Hyrule.

 

“Crazy, this really troubles me too much.” Master said. “I understand Milord, but what if they fail?” Crazy said. “Then we will prepare the Final Destination Battlefield for Markus, and must make sure he doesn’t win. Now if you’ll excuse me it’s time for my rest.” Master said. “Yes Milord, rest well.” Crazy said and left the room, leaving Master hand to rest.

 

The Mushroom Kingdom, Peach’s Castle

Hilda’s POV:

 

“Wow, this place is amazing!” I said. It was magnificent, the whole castle is made from all sorts of materials, in the real world I wanted to be an Architect and build all sorts of buildings, but this can be a big inspiration for me.

 

“Impressed?” Mario asked me. “Yes, I always wanted to be an Architect and build amazing structures back home.” I said. “Oh yeah I forgot you wanted to be an Architect.” Setsu said. And I just smiled at Setsu, _I’m happy that he remembers my dream._

“Okay so, what is your purpose for being here anyways Markus?” Peach asked. “Right, uh- Setsu do you want to explain?” Markus said. “I will since I have the most experience here.” Setsu said and stepped forward.

 

“You see your Majesty, we are on a mission to enter the subspace safely and fight Master hand and his Dark agents, which we believe one resides here in the Mushroom Kingdom, maybe this Bowser guy perhaps?” Setsu said.

 

Normal POV:

 

“Maybe I should explain his past, you see the Mushroom Kingdom was never at peace when he came into the world 36 years ago. You see before Bowser was born, The Mushroom Kingdom was a peaceful and happy land of joy and fun where everyone can live in peace and harmony, but that all changed when Bowser was born, But he wasn’t the only one born, 2 days after his birth came two baby boys who of which are standing in front of you now.” Peach said and all 4 of us looked at Mario and Luigi. “But even as a baby Bowser had the mind of an adult, and this news made him very angry and he sent out his wizard Kamek to take both babies the stork that carried them was struck by Kamek, but luckily he only nabbed one of the babies the other fell to land called Yoshi’s island where, Yoshi found Mario, and went to save his brother Luigi, together they saved Luigi and stopped Baby Bowser for the first hence forth making each a nemesis of each other, but it didn’t stop Bowser from his ultimate goal, and making me his queen 16 years later, he kidnaps me and takes me to his castle, and Mario came to find me and bring me back, he successfully saves me from Bowser, marking Mario first battle against Bowser and making him famous throughout history, I’ve been indebted to him ever since then, but in a surprise managed to have a son, Bowser Junior, who kidnapped me being disguised as a shadow version of Mario on the tropical Isle Delfino, when we found out Bowser was behind it all he defeated Bowser and Bowser Jr. and saved Isle Delfino from everlasting darkness, but the battles go on and on and on for years and because of Bowser we have never been at peace.” Peach explained the whole story to the 4 warriors.

 

“But you always have Mario and Luigi by your side to protect you right?” Markus said.

 

“Well that is true, but they can’t always be around me due to their duties to the kingdom, but thanks to the rights of Smash I’m able to bargain my life in combat and for the past 2 years I always beat Bowser.” Peach said.

 

“But now the skies become darker every day I believe something of both worlds is approaching and I won’t have enough strength to stop it this time.” Peach said.

 

“Maybe not alone, but together we can stop this from happening, together we can bring peace to Smash and Earth together we can defeat Master hand and save both worlds, will you help us?” Markus asked.

 

Peach placed her hand on her chin thinking really hard, and finally “Okay, I will help you in your mission.” Peach said. “Hey you aren’t going into action without Mario.” “And Luigi.” The brothers said. “Alright then I guess that settles it but where do we find Bowser exactly?” Markus asked.

 

“Leave that to us, we know where Bowser’s new lair is, and we can get you there no problem.” Mario said. “Alright then time to storm the lair of Bowser.” Markus said but the skies turned dark. “The sleeping sky, we’ll have to storm Bowser’s lair tomorrow.” Setsu said.

 

“Alright then we will see you then.” Peach said, and everyone vision blacked out.

 

Rockville, Maryland, Setsu’s house

 

Setsu’s POV:

 

I woke up in the middle of the night by Hilda opening the door my room. “Hey, can I come in?” Hilda asked. “Yea sure.” I said as she walked in, she noticed my shirt wasn’t on but she knows I sleep without a shirt during spring or summer.

 

“Is something wrong Hilda?” I asked. “Not really just a thought, back in fire Emblem when you found me, all those thoughts in your mind, were they real?” Hilda asked.

 

“Of course they were, ever since we met my life has changed completely, it was all those times you took care of me when I’m sick or when I feel sad you were always there for me, and I felt so ashamed of myself when Tsabasha died, failing my duties as a protector, and I couldn’t help but-.” I was cut off by the feel of Hilda’s lips pressing against mine.

 

It really surprised me but when I got used to it I closed my eyes to let this moment last until we broke apart for a short moment. “You talk too much.” Hilda said and went back to kissing me again. The rest of that moment was blank but think I remember there being some tongue but I couldn’t remember.

 

But when I became conscience Hilda was shaking like she was really cold, I was fully aware of more than someone from this world did so I put her in my arms and she just melted away, I looked at the time _11:30? My god why did my body wake up at this time?_ I thought to myself. “Can I sleep here, just one night?” Hilda asked causing me to blush.

 

“Wha-what!” I said. “No, no, not like that I’m sorry, I mean, can I sleep in here for tonight please? I have been having nightmares for years and I just want them to stop.” Hilda said. “Oh well, I guess it would be okay.” I said and I laid back down and opened the covers and let Hilda into my bed I wrapped my arms around her and kept her close to me.

 

2 hours later I am woken up by Hilda’s voice but she wasn’t screaming, but I hear her muttering something I listen closely. “Setsu.” Hilda said in her sleep, this was the first time I have felt happy in years and yet my life has only just begun.

 

Next chapter: The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yes I will have more plans in mind for Setsu and Hilda later in the future but, we have now met 3 new characters: Zexal, Idris, and Tetran, will our heroes be able to handle this threat we’ll just have to wait and see.


	28. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has a Flashback, unlike last time when you see these the person having the flashback is speaking ‘ ‘ and Italics means imagery

Markus’s POV:

 

Like last time Lucina followed me to the school without the watch on so no one sees her, and the others met up during lunch, but the strange part is Josh was not in school today. It was a good thing I asked Scyther to spy on Josh

 

“Hey Markus.” Setsu called out. “Hey okay any ideas on how to raid bowser’s lair.” I asked. “Well I looked at the latest Super Mario game and found a version of Bowser’s lair that is also in the new Super Smash Bros games, and I think I have an Idea.” Hilda said.

 

“Well that’s good to know, when we get back to the Mushroom Kingdom we should confirm the layout of this fortress.” I said. “He’s right we don’t know if this is Bowser’s current lair.” Lucina said. I then caught a glimpse of someone outside, it was Scyther.

 

“I’ll be right back.” I said and got up. “Is there something wrong Markus?” Setsu asked. “No just have to use the bathroom, be right back.” I said and walked outside and walked up to Scyther. “I’m guessing you being here means you found something out?” I asked. “Correct, I have some information to reveal to you.”

 

Scyther told me in quick words who Josh really is and how he knew about Smash to begin with it all surprised me, but made me very angry, Chastine was his real name. Then he told me about Belinda and how she knew this whole time and told me about someone by the name of Lily, I know she is Belinda’s friend but that didn’t cut it. “Alright thanks for the information Scyther and we will talk again soon.” I said and went back inside. On my way back I heard what sounded like a fight.

 

“You are so stupid Belinda, you were his best friend and you still can’t get his attention for me!” It was Lily yelling at Belinda, _Why is she yelling at her?_ “I tried my best Lily, really I did, but I don’t think he will want to talk to me again.” Belinda said. “You better get his trust back and get him to me or will post to everyone of your crush on Josh.” Lily said. _I guess she doesn’t want her secret crush getting out in public, I have to do something._

 

I got an Idea I decided to embarrass Lily and record the rest on my phone. “Why do you want Markus so badly anyways?” Belinda asked. “Cause I want him in me I have been waiting for 4 Fucking years just to be Fucked by him and I want it now, now I want you to do as your told or else.” Lily said and with that I ended the recording. “We’ll see about that bitch.” I mumbled.

 

I went onto Facebook and went anonymous and posted the video and tagged all of her friends including my Facebook as well and quoted “Lily wants it so bad she could kill.” I put my phone away and headed back to my seat at lunch. “What took you so long?” Lucina asked.

 

“This, I found out why Belinda has been trying to get me to go out, in fact she didn’t even want to go out with me, turns out she wanted to go out with Josh instead of me, and was forced to do all these things to me so someone can go out with me, take a look.” I said and pulled up the video on Facebook.

 

While they were watching the video I looked around to see everyone on their phones as well and when Lily walked in everybody started looking at her. “What, Why are you all staring at me?” Lily said. “Why don’t you check Facebook, Whore.” A boy in the crowd said.

 

“She looked at Facebook and saw the video, and when she did she was completely embarrassed, I walked up to her and confronted her. But before I said anything she said. “Who posted this, who!?” Lily said, and saw me. “Oh fuck.” She mumbled. “Yeah that’s right I took that video, this is what you get for ruining a friendship with my best friend.” I said and said a simple sentence towards her

 

Quoted from: “Strike Back” by We As Human

 

“The Bigger they are, the harder they fall, you gonna suffer, hit me I hit back harder, The bigger they are the harder they fall, it’s your darkest hour, hit me I’ll hit you harder when my backs against the Wall Bitch!” I said and the whole cafeteria erupted in cheer, she has picked on many students ever since freshman year so this is a justice for everyone.

 

She started to tear up and tried to run but a teacher stopped her and took her phone away. And then she ran off. I smiled at the sight of High School justice and Belinda walked “Wow, thanks Markus, I don’t know-.” “Hush up! You’re not done with me come on!” I cut her off, and of which made her sad. “Wow never expected that out of you.” Setsu said.

 

“Hold on a sec Setsu, so first off why didn’t you just ask Josh out to begin, actually I shouldn’t be call him josh anymore.” I said in anger. “What are you talking about?” Belinda asked.

 

“Cut the act, I know his real name and I know you know about smash.” I said. “What?” the others said in unison. “How did you know?” Belinda asked. “So that’s what you asked Scyther yesterday.” Setsu said.

 

“Correct, and he told me Chastine’s real name, and how these two are connected, so Belinda, explain yourself.” I said. “Not here, we have to meet privately, meet at the back of the school after last period.” Belinda said.

 

She kept her promise and not only that, she also brought Chastine along, and just seeing him made me a bit angry. “So Markus why did you call me-?” “Can it Chastine!” I cut him off. “How did you know my real name?” Chastine said. “When we found out about Smash you should’ve told us what you know.” I said.

 

“I couldn’t give myself away Markus I was under strict orders from the Legend Smashers to keep low.” Chastine said. “Legend Smashers? Never heard of them.” Setsu said. “They are a secret society of Smashers that intervene with anything that has a probable cause of revealing our existence, but only certain Earth heroes can know of our existence, such as a Time lord named the Scyther.” Chastine said.

 

“Scyther? But he was the person I had spy on you.” I said. “Wait what? No wonder I didn’t sense anyone his power is blocked off from anyone.” Chastine said. “But what I don’t understand is how you two actually know each other, would you mind telling me that.” I said.

 

“It’s kind of a long story, okay how about I start at my beginning.” Chastine said.

 

Flashback 15 years ago in Chastine’s timeline:

Chastine’s POV:

 

‘You see I was no ordinary warrior, I was a mage since birth even though I was just a baby at birth, I was allowed to change how old I look, when I do that I activate an Immortal lock that of which keeps me at the set age, my baby body still grows no matter what form I take, for Smash Mages, they know their own name and parents at birth. They take a 10 year old form of themselves to train in the way of magical arts. Me I was different, I was royal born, off the last king of the Mushroom Kingdom.’

 

“Wait what but that king was dead by then, killed off by bowser.”  Markus said. ‘Yes it is mysterious but, the reason why I am here is because I came from the past, as soon as I was born, my mother who was a mage herself knew how to change time, she created a portal to the future 20 years into the future, to try and live a happy life.

 

But when I was found by the Legend Smashers I had to put myself up to the task and gladly accepted to be in their ranks since all Legend Smashers are born from royal blood. I was put into the ranks of many, and I was given a 10 years later, I’m given a mission in Fire Emblem to find a girl nicknamed the rouge and help her on an assassination that will greatly affect Smash, but I never knew that She was from Earth.’

 

“That’s when you met Belinda.” Markus said. ‘Correct, a few minutes before I met her I was attacked by Primids, surrounded, outnumbered, outmatched, I had no chance to win.’ “But I jumped in and saved him.” Belinda said.

__

_The Primids attacked me and a girl appears out of nowhere and attacks the Primids. “Need a hand?” The girl said. “Yea thanks.” I said._ ‘We defeated each Primid one by one until there were no more Primids.’

 

_ “Thanks for helping me, I don’t think I would have made it out of that one.” I said and looked at the girl. “No problem, names Belinda also known as the rouge.” She said.  _ _You may reveal your real name. A voice said in my head. _

__

_ “Names Chastine, The great Mage Nice to meet you.” I said. “Hold on your who I am looking for, I am sent here to help you on your mission.” I said. “What, who sent you?” She said.  _ _Reveal our existence. The voice spoke again. _

__

_“I am part of a group called the Legend Smashers who are of Royal blood, I was sent here to help you on your mission because it is a key point to greatness to Smash.” I said. “Wow okay I guess that makes sense, well then you can tag along, it is a long way to get where I’m going though.” She said._ “It was a long walk to the capital since we were on the other side of Fire Emblem.” Belinda said. ‘I helped her complete her mission, it took over a month to reach Magavel. During the month, I found out by the voice in my head that Belinda was born off a royal warrior from a place called star world, and she was accepted into the ranks of Legend Smashers, she was made my partner. But 4 years ago, we were on a mission to destroy some Primids and the mission almost went awry when Ganondorf, dark lord of Hyrule ambushed us, when the battle ended, I saw nothing, no Primids, no, Ganondorf, and no Belinda. Left behind I asked the Legend Smashers to allow me on earth, to live peacefully until my next mission.’ “Wait a minute, can I say my part in that please?” Belinda said. ‘Okay go ahead.’

 

Belinda’s POV:

 

‘When the smoke cleared out I saw nothing around, I feared the worst, until I found Chastine’s staff, I picked it up, and saw nothing but blood on it.’

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“Wait what?” Chastine said. “I didn’t leave you behind Chastine, I was still there.” Belinda said. “No, I remember the whole thing you left me behind.” Chastine said. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Belinda yelled causing a few seconds of silence.

 

“I cried ever since that day. I thought it was my fault you died. Every day I have that memory as a nightmare. I was sad knowing I would never see you again.” Belinda said with tears. I looked at Chastine and said to him. “She really means well. Especially with the fact that Lily was forcing her to get my attention.” I thought hard.

 

“I think I can forgive her for everything. And I’m pretty sure you didn’t like kissing me?” I said and she looked at me and smiled. “Thanks Markus, and yes I didn’t like that kiss.” Belinda said.

 

“Setsu?” I asked. “All is forgiven.” He said. “Hilda?” I said. “Me and her were very good friends as children, I’m not breaking another friendship again.” Hilda said. “Lucina?” I said and looked sadly at her. “I guess I can forgive you.” She said. I couldn’t be completely mad at a friend like Josh (and yes I am still going to call him that, after this whole time). “Josh, can you find it in your heart to forgive someone who cares?” I asked.

 

He just stands there, and thought very hard. “I never thought I would say this, I think I can forgive you, I guess I did worry you.” He said to Belinda. Belinda smiled.

 

“Oh, I wanted to give this back when I found you.” Belinda said and gave Him his staff back. “My staff! Thank you.” Josh said and saw the blood stain. “Hilda read his mind.” I whispered.

 

“Ok.” Hilda said. And connected to my mind _I guess she didn’t abandon me after all, she my crush and I need to protect her with all my life._ “Hey, you think you can help us with our battle against Master hand?” I asked.

 

“Don’t know, I will have to confer with the elders to be sure our ranks aren’t compromised.” Josh said. “Alright, don’t take too long, alright guys we need to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom and take out Bowser let’s go.” I said and headed to my house.


	29. The Plan

Mushroom Kingdom

Markus’s POV:

 

I woke up in a bed in Peach’s Castle, luckily I had my clothes on when I woke up, as I got up from the bed a knock sounded from the door. “Morning sleepyhead.” It was Mario. “Well for me my bed time is passed after every time I come here, so no need for that.” I said

 

“Well then get up, and get ready.” Mario said. “Cause we are going to strike Bowser’s Fortress?” I said. “Yes, now get ready.” Mario said and walked out of the room. I grabbed my sword and exited the bedroom. The others were waiting for me. “You know how much I hate this hat?” Setsu said, I put my hand. “This much?” I said. “Yep.” He replied. “Okay I think I found what may be a layout of Bowser’s Fortress.” Hilda said and rolled out the paper.

 

Mario and Luigi looked closely at it. “Yep that’s Bowser’s current Fortress alright.” Mario confirmed. “Good then we may have a secret way in, this air duct. It is big enough for the four of us to go in undetected.” Hilda said. “What about me and Luigi.” Mario asked.

 

“You two will do as you always do that’s go in from the front door, we have to make it seem like you two came alone, but that is not going to cut it completely.” I said. “Already taken care of, Peach knew what had to be done to make this plan work, and that’s to have Bowser capture Peach, so she is at Bowser’s Fortress right now.” Luigi said. “Oh well that part is taken care of. So you two will go through the front and distract Bowser’s forces while the rest of us can sneak in.” I said

 

“I was a part of a tournament against Bowser and lost, I think it’s time to settle a score.” Hilda said. “You sure?” Setsu said. “Yea.” Hilda said. “Alright Hilda will be the one to fight Bowser, me, Lucina and Setsu will attack other groups of Bowser’s forces. And we also have to be aware of Bowser’s son Bowser Jr. so Mario you will fight with Hilda to even out the battlefield.” I said. “No problem.” Mario said.

 

“Okay then let’s set the plan to motion.” I said and we all exited the Castle and headed to Bowser’s Fortress.

 

**(A/N: all names said in this next part have not been developed in any other Fanfiction and do not pertain to this Fanfiction.)**

Hall of Smash Legends

 

Josh’s POV:

 

Me and Belinda headed towards our elders to hear what they have to say about our digression, we walked into the elder’s office. “Come over children.” Elder said. We walked up to Elder and he began to speak. “I have noticed that you two have been found out by the Warriors of Smash, is this correct?” Elder asked. “Yes sir.” I said. “How did they find out?” Elder said. “According to Markus, the one chosen by Earth prophecies found out and told Markus what he found out.” I said “Robert Allen, otherwise known as Flame the Hedgehog. We know why he talks to Markus.” Elder said. “Huh?” I said. “What do you mean?” Belinda asked.

 

“We believe a force darker then Kronos himself is coming one that we have to defeat before the coming of what is known as the evil God.” Elder said. “Gaea the Goddess of the Earth.” I said. “Correct and the dark lord Salazar, Father of the Teacher of time Pinova is the one to resurrect her.” Elder said. “And I am guessing we need Flame on our side?” I asked. “No, we have to be on his side, cause when the Final battle between the Freedom Fighters and the Titans begins we will all have to be ready, and if Flame fails, then Salazar and Gaea will have already won, join the Warriors on their mission to save Smash but whatever you do don’t interfere with Markus’s decisions cause if you do, it may lead to the destruction of Smash, help them as much as you can without changing our predicted future, understand?” Elder asked.

 

“We will not let you down Elder.” I said. And we headed for the gateway. “Are you sure we should be doing this?” Belinda said. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Well trying to gain the trust of someone we don’t know, it seems suspicious to me, don’t you think?” Belinda said. “No I wouldn’t see it that way, but you don’t know why I agreed to this.” I said. “Why?” Belinda asked. “When we go separated Elder sent me into the past of Earth 2000 years ago, during the time of the Greek Gods, where I met a man named Salazar, I trusted him with my life and when I let my guard down he betrayed me. But thankfully Zeus king of the Gods was there when I needed help and with him and the other Gods, we sealed Salazar away in the depths of Tartarus, but he is trying to break out, and when he does he will not only reign terror on Earth, he will also release Gaea the Evil Earth Goddess we can’t let that happen, besides with Salazar I have a score to settle, come on lets head back.” I said and we stepped through the Gateway.

 

Next Chapter: Attack on Bowser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we know more about the Legend Smashers and partially their purpose to our world, and yes I did a pun from a show name (Attack on Titan).


	30. Attack on Bowser

Normal POV:

 

Mushroom Kingdom, lava caves

The heroes headed towards Bowser’s Castle to defeat him, the whole place was surrounded by lava. “Okay we will head around to the outside vent and sneak in.” Markus said. “Okie dokie.” Mario said and the Smash warriors ran off.

 

Smasher’s POV:

 

The team headed around the castle to an air duct which luckily only one Koopa was guarding it. “This is looks to easy.” Markus said. “You say it, I’m worried that there are more watching us.” Lucina said. “I got an idea I’ll stay behind and guard the entrance, if we do get caught you will need a way out, also you don’t just have to whack these guys with your sword cause in this world bouncing is key.” Setsu said.

 

“Alright we’re counting on you.” Markus said. “We can help to.” Markus turned around to see Josh and Belinda. “You made it.” Markus said. “Yes, we are required to help you to gain the trust of your friend Flame the hedgehog, but we will explain more of that later, but we are here to help you guys whenever you need us.” Josh said. “Welcome aboard then, you guys can help Setsu hold the air duct entrance so we have a way to get out if the main entrance gets blocked off.” Markus said. “Alright, good luck Markus.” Belinda said. “Come on.”

 

Mario Brother’s POV:

 

The Mario brothers head to the front of the castle. “Bowser, we challenge you to a fight!” Mario said. “BWAHAHAHAHA, you cannot win this time Mario, but I accept your challenge.” Bowser said and opened the main doors. “Come along Luigi.” Mario said and the two walked into the castle.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“They’re in. Keep moving guys.” I said. I was behind Hilda and Lucina because I have the best senses and would be able to warn the other when needed. But I made only a little mistake on that, I didn’t realize that Lucina changed her outfit, and I got to say I was not expecting her to go without any underwear. Hilda went on farther and Lucina whispered. “Like what you see?” She said in a seductive tone. _Jesus Christ didn’t think she was this interested in sex_. I just kept staring at her ass, until I thought of the mission to snap me out and said. “Lucina, now is not the time for this.” Lucina started moving again and we both made it out of vent with Hilda waiting for us. “What was the hold-?” “I think Lucina is sexually driven on me.” I whispered to Hilda. “What?” Hilda said. “She has no underwear on and started showing off, end of story, let’s move on.” I said and we headed towards the throne room. There were hundreds of Koopas, and Goombas in our way but had no trouble taking care of them, especially the Koopa’s shell that can be used as a weapon helped them get through very quickly.

 

Mario Brother’s POV:

 

The two ran through the castle jumping and bouncing on Koopas and Goombas, with no problem at all. They finally entered the throne room and noticing 2 other doors. “Markus’s group can get through from those 2 doors keep your eyes on them Luigi.” Mario said. “Mario!” Peach said. “Princess Peach!” Mario said running up to her only to be stopped by Bowser. “Oh no you don’t, you will not win this time Mario.” Bowser said. “Yeah this time we’ll win.” Bowser Jr. said. “Mama Mia.”

 

Setsu’s POV:

 

“Anything?” I said. “Nothing yet.” Belinda said. “So you and Belinda are born from royal families, and in all of them it had to be that Peach in your sister?” I asked. “Yes, everyone in this kingdom knows about the secret prince, even my sister Peach, I think now is the time to have a brother and sister reunion.” Josh said and a light shined. “What was that about?” I asked. “They agree, they think with Peach having her Princess rights she deserves to know.” Josh said. “After this is over we will reunite you with your sister.” I said.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

We had found a doorway to Bowser’s Throne room, and saw Mario and Luigi about to fight Bowser but we saw His son Bowser Jr. Ready to fight Mario as well.

 

Normal POV:

 

“Luigi.” Mario said. “I see them.” Luigi said. “When do I go?” Hilda said. “On my say, you will run in and activate a battlefield before anything goes wrong, you ready?” Markus said. “Ready anytime.” Hilda replied. “Alright good luck.” Markus said. “What’s wrong Mario? Koopa got your tounge?” Mario looked towards Markus and saw him nod his head, he did the same. “Well then Let’s get this over-.“ “NOW!” Markus said.

 

Pre-battle POV:

 

Hilda ran beside Mario facing Bowser and his son. “BATTLEFIELD SET!” Hilda said, Luigi ran out before he got trapped. “Alright the other enemies are up to us.”

 

Setsu’s POV:

 

“Hilda’s battle is about to start let’s get to the throne room!” I said.

 

Battle POV:

 

“We will battle a 2 on 2 battle me and Mario versus you and your son. The health will be set to 200 anyone who lose all their health is out, deal?” Hilda said. “But Hilda even if we do win, we have to worry about that.” Mario said and pointed to Peach. “Death Chains, if they win Peach dies.” Josh said coming through the door. “You! You’re the secret Prince Chastine, am I right.” Bowser said. “I’ll handle the Death Chain you handle Bowser’s Cronies.” Josh said. “Alright.” Markus said. “Do we have a deal?” Hilda said. “Deal.” Bowser said and the board showed up.

 

2 on 2 match:

 

Hilda and Mario vs. Bowser and Bowser Jr.

 

200 HP

 

“Fighters are you ready?” And all 4 nodded.

 

“3, 2, 1, GO!”

 

Hilda and Mario ran in first, Hilda used her Helicopter kick to knock Bowser into the air, and Mario used his coin punch to launch Junior up. But Bowser recovered and used his fire breath on Hilda, Mario used flood to put Bowser’s flames out and dealt some damage.

 

Josh’s POV:

 

I ran up to Peach and began my Death chain counter spell. “Who are you?” Peach asked. “Let’s just say we are distant relatives, I’ll explain later, now let me concentrate on my spell.” I said and continued the counter spell, “ _Azuku mido latri dido norax.”_ I chanted but nothing. “What was that supposed to do?” Peach said. “ _Azuku mido latri dido norax.”_ Still nothing. “Why isn’t this working it should be working, I have learned to counter any death chain but I can’t do it.” I said. “Josh yes you can.” Belinda said behind me. “But the Death chain is to strong I can’t break it.” I said. “What happened to the boy that never gives up on anything, I have known you for 4 years and I know you can do it.” Belinda said. _She right I can’t give up now!_

 

Belinda’s mind:

 

He doesn’t know that the only thing that can help him complete the spell is true love.

 

Josh’s POV:

 

“Josh one thing you must know because this spell could possibly kill you if you succeed.” She said. There is always a price to pay to break a death chain, a life must be given to in return for the life you save. “Make it quick.” I said since I was in a rush. “Ever since we met, I have always looked up to you, but this time you won’t do it alone.” She said. “What do you-?” I was cut off by the feel of Belinda’s lips touching mine, then I heard Markus’s thoughts _Give her a chance Josh._ “All this time?” I asked. “Always since we first met.” She said. “Now get up off your ass and complete that spell.” She said. “Alright here goes nothing. _Azuku mido latri dido norax!_ _Azuku mido latri dido norax! AZUKU MIDO LATRI DIDO NORAX!_ ” I chanted. “Ahh!” Peach said in a gasp. “I did it, I did it!”

 

Battle POV:

 

“Alright peach is safe let’s finish this.” Hilda said. “Okie dokie.” Mario said

 

Current standings:

 

Hilda: 75 Hp

Mario: 50 Hp

Bowser: 56 Hp

Bowser Jr.: 43 Hp

 

The skies darkened “Smash ball, I got this, try and hold them off.” Hilda said. Then the Smash Ball appears and the race is on. Hilda managed to hit the Smash Ball with her Helicopter kick, also knocking Bowser Jr. upwards, then did an aerial strike to crack it open, _Just got wait for the right moment to strike._ Then Bowser and his son went side by side and struck, because as soon as a Final smash is started time slows down for everyone else. “FINAL SMASH: AERIAL BEATDOWN!” Hilda said and launched at the Father and son, and brought them in the air and did multiple combo hits, and to finish it off, a downward kick and like that the battle was over.

 

“The winner is: Hilda and Mario!” The announcer said. “Alright!” Hilda said. “Yahoo!” Mario said.

 

Hilda’s POV:

 

“No how could we have lost?” Bowser said. “Because you don’t mess with a Smash warrior.” I said, then the battle field dropped. “HAHAHA, Hilda that was amazing!” Setsu said in a hug. “How did you do that?” Markus said. “Since my disappearance I have been practicing a lot.” I said.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“I’m not done yet.” Bowser said. “Oh just give up you can’t fight any-.” BOOM! An explosion was heard from outside and then Bowser started getting on a floating platform. “Bowser, you have proven yourself worthy to use this power use it well.” A voice was heard. “MASTER HAND COME OUT AND FIGHT!” I yelled out. “Not yet foolish boy, we will fight soon enough, Bowser I leave it up to you.” Master hand said and transformed Bowser into a mega Monster. “HOLY SHIT HE IS HUMUNGOUS.” I said. “Belinda, with me.” Josh said. “What?” I said. “I have faced this form of Bowser before we can handle this.” Josh said. “Wait, who are you and why do you look familiar?” Peach said. “My real name is Chastine Toadstool, I’m your long lost brother, and I’m glad to have finally met you.” Josh said. “Then take this, I have been keeping it for when I find you, its Father’s marker it may power your spells.” Peach said giving him a kingdom marker. “Thank you sister, alright, let’s go Belinda.” Josh said. “Right.” Belinda said and ran off. “We’re counting on you two.” I said as the castle rumbled. “We need to get out of here now.” I said and we headed towards the exit.

 

Josh’s POV:

 

We climbed up to the top of the Castle to find a Giant Bowser destroying the Castle. “BOWSER! YOU WANT A FIGHT YOU GOT ONE!” I said. Me and Belinda yelled. “LEGEND FIELD SET!” And a golden field and platform appeared. “BWHAHAHAHAHA! Do you really think you can defeat me, well then you have another thing coming fools!” Mega Bowser said. “We’ll see about that, come on.” I said and we jumped onto the floating platform.

 

Legend Battle POV:

 

Chastine Toadstool and The Rouge vs. Mega Bowser

 

1000 Hp Battle

 

“Belinda we have to combine our attacks to fight him, aim for his head, and feet those are his weak points.” Josh said. “Alright.” Belinda said.

 

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 FIGHT!” The battle commenced.

 

Josh got his blade out, and Belinda got her dual knives. “I’ll power you up, _Enite book midak costinos!”_ Josh said and gave Belinda a strength boost. “Go!” Josh said and they both charged and the Platform moved with them.

 

Markus’s POV:

 

“Woah! How did they do that?” I asked. “According to legend, when a Legend smasher goes into a huge fight they use a Legend Field, and starts a battle beyond a normal one, this battle can cause great damage we have to leave now.” Setsu said. “Alright move it.”

 

Legend Battle POV:

 

Josh used a water spell first “ _Latra leda miori Aqua!”_ Josh said and launched a Tidal Wave at Mega Bowser. _“Freeze!”_ Josh said and froze the water under Bowser. “AH AH! No fair!” Mega Bowser said. “Aim for the head.” Josh said. “ _Uta irito canter spero!”_ Josh said and summoned a spear, While Belinda charged at Bowser’s forehead. “HAAAA!” Belinda yelled in battle cry and made a direct hit on Mega Bowser, Josh threw the spear and hit Mega Bowser Directly on the head, Mega Bowser swung his arm at the two and knocked them back dealing 120 damage to both of them. “Jesus, how much damage did we deal?” Belinda said.

 

Mega Bowser: 760 Hp

 

“About 240 damage.” Josh said as the sky darkened. “The boss can’t use a smash ball so it will send one for each team member.” The smash ball appeared in front of them and absorbed into their bodies. “You ready?” “Yep.” Together they began their strike.

“FINAL SMASH: _OKO IDIUM BOKO DETRO LIKA BORIUM NISTI BORON!”_ Josh yelled _._ “FINAL SMASH: DEATH DAGGERS!” Belinda said and threw her daggers, which grew in size, while josh summoned a meteor strike on Bowser. A direct hit on Mega Bowser, which knocked his health all the way down. “NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Mega Bowser roared and fell into the Subspace.

 

Josh’s POV:

 

We watched as Bowser fell into the Subspace. “We did it!” Belinda cheered. _We actually did it._ Then my thought are stopped by Belinda hugging me tight and then kissing me yet again. _I guess she does love me if she is doing that a lot._ She finally broke away. “Uh sorry.” She said. “Oh what the hell.” I said and kissed her back. “Wow you going for second base there Josh?” Belinda said. “Don’t know yet. We should get back.” I said. “Alright.” Belinda said.

 

Next Chapter: Rematch

 


	31. Rematch

Markus’s POV:

 

We saw Josh and Belinda coming out of the cave. “That was amazing I have never seen a fight like that before.” I said. “Well you should see when the Elder challenges me it is the most epic of battles.” Josh said. “Well done all of you.” Peach said. “You succeeded where we couldn’t now Bowser is gone for good and the Mushroom Kingdom can live in peace once more.” Mario said. “Hey we can’t take all the credit you know.” Setsu said. “He’s right if it weren’t for you guys we wouldn’t have won this battle.” Belinda said. “We cannot thank you enough especially my own brother.” Peach said. “It was no problem sis.” Josh said. “Well then you should probably get on your way now take care every one of you.” Peach said, and they started walking away, but then I remembered something. “Mario, wait.” I said and Mario stopped to look at me. “Hmm?” Mario said. “We still haven’t finished our Battle from before, let’s have a friendly rematch before we leave.” I said. “Yea your right, alright I accept your challenge.” Mario said. “Then let’s set a battlefield.” I said.

 

We headed to where we first met when we got here. “This is the spot, okay we will battle with only 100 health first one to zero loses.” I said. “Alright.” Mario said and I got my Smash coin out. “BATTLEFIELD SET!” I yelled out created a battlefield.

 

Battle POV:

 

Rematch battle:

 

Markus Nexin vs. Mario

 

100 Hp battle

 

“Fighters are you ready!?” The announcer said and the two nodded their heads. “Don’t hold back Mario.” Markus said. “Oh I won’t.” Mario said.

 

3, 2, 1, GO!

 

They both ran for each other and Mario tried to hit Markus but, Markus ducked out of the way before a direct hit. Markus went for a skyward strike and made a direct hit on Mario dealing 10 damage. “Mario went for a counter attack and struck with three fire balls that hit Markus for 15 damage.

 

“Come on Markus you can do it!” Lucina cheered from the side. “Blurring Blades!” Markus said and hit Mario with 5 fast blades and one Blade strike dealing 20 damage. Mario hits back with a side smash and knocks Markus back for 25 Hp. _I can do this, I can win._ Mario went for another attack but Markus used his Counter just in time to block Mario’s attack and strike back with a stronger attack. That dealt 40 damage. “Yes!” Markus said, but Mario managed to find a super Mushroom and grow bigger. “Uh oh.” Markus said and tried to dodge Mario’s attack only 3 hits were made dealing 30 damage, Mario shrunk back to normal, and then the sky darkened. “Good luck Mario.” Markus said. “You too.” Mario replied, then it appeared and the race was on Markus knocked Mario down and broke open the Smash Ball. “Game over.” Mario said. “FINAL SMASH: SWORD WAVE!” Markus yelled and shot hundreds of colored slashes at Mario finishing the battle for good.

 

“The winner is: Markus Nexin.” The announcer said. As Markus landed on his feet.

 

**A/N: Just saying I’m not that good when it comes to details bear with me.**

 

Markus’s POV:

 

I landed on my feet and as I got up I turned to look at Mario I walked up to him and reached out my hand. “Need help?” I said and Mario grabbed my hand and I pulled him up and then we went into a handshake. “Good game Mario.” I said. “You are a good Fighter you may be able to defeat the Master hand himself.” Mario said. “Thanks Mario.” I said and went to my old and new team. “You still got it buddy.” Setsu said. “Thanks guys.” I said. “Well then, guess this is goodbye for now.” I said. “We’ll never forget you Markus Nexin, Warrior of Smash.” Peach said. “Goodbye, for now, Mistress Hand a portal if you please?” I said and a portal appeared. Setsu and Hilda went through first, then Josh and Belinda, then Lucina, as I was going through I looked back at the three. “I’ll expect a rematch next time.” Mario said. “I’ll be waiting.” I said and entered the Portal to home.

 

Next Chapter: Take it to the Next Level


	32. Take it to the Next Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Have to be glad I save these to a flash drive or else it might be very embarrassing, and also you should be able to guess what will happen in this next chapter.

Markus’s POV:

 

It was 9:30 PM, _Wow did I really fall asleep earlier?_ I try to get up only to find Lucina laying on me holding me tightly, I just smiled towards the sleeping girl. I looked at my phone. _Only two more days then I’m a full-fledged voter._ Yes in two days was my Birthday and I want to make my Birthday count, then I felt Lucina moving around and then waking up. “Hello Sleeping Beauty.” I said jokingly. “Hey, what time is it?” Lucina asked. “Its 9:30 PM, don’t know why our bodies fell asleep here but no matter come on, let’s go to bed.” I said with a smirk she knew exactly what I mean.

 

We went up to my room, and with the fact that we are all alone I let her go through first and when I go to turn around I’m met with Lucina pressing her lips to mine.

 

**_ Warning: Fluff moment coming _ **

 

She started grabbing at my jacket and pulling on it, I went down to her under regions to find underwear this time, good thing to cause people 18 or older can’t have sex with minors or 17 or younger, It’s a crime here, but I wanted to kick it up a notch.

 

I unzipped my jacket and she pulled it off. We both removed our shirts to leave me with a bare chest and Lucina with a blue bra, we then fell onto the bed and then we deepened the kiss. I then started biting at her neck and she let out a big moan. “Lucina, I love you.” I said. “I love you too.” Lucina replied back. I felt her breast again. Then I unzipped Lucina’s pants and slipped them off, to leave with blue panties, then I unzipped mine and had here slip them off, I started to get hard just seeing her in her under garments.

 

She then unhooked her bra and threw it away. I didn’t want to take it too far. “Save the rest of the journey for Thursday Lucina that’s the least clothing we can have.” I said. “Okay.” She said, I looked at her breast. They looked like she had a-cup sized breasts. I didn’t care for boob size or sexiness, I base my relationships on beauty and personality. As I was massaging her breasts she started to moan louder than before in pleasure, out of instinct I place my mouth on one of her breasts and started sucking on it. “Ohh, ahh!” Lucina moaned even louder. Even though I didn’t want to have sex yet, I decided to do something that feels like it. I rubbed my crotch region over hers. “AHH! Ohh!” Lucina moaned, I had never had a feeling like this before, but it felt like bliss. “Ahh, Markus!” Lucina screamed my name out.

**_ Fluff ended _ **

 

“Think we should stop here.” I said as I lifted myself off her. “Wait, what’s happening on Thursday?” Lucina asked. “Can’t you guess, my 18th Birthday.” I said. “Oh!” Lucina said. “But we should get some sleep now.” I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Alright, goodnight Markus.” Lucina said. “Goodnight Lucina.” I said and I closed my eyes.

 

???

 

The next thing I see was in my dreams, I looked a little bit older, I see two figures, one is a man with a black sword stands across from me, the other one was Scyther. “Fool, you can’t defeat me not even your pesky clones can beat me Robert.” The man said. “I’m going to fucking kill you Kronos.” I guess Robert was the one speaking. “No you won’t because you have something in you that I want, I will get it the only way I can.” Kronos said. “Flame don’t give up!” I yelled out. He couldn’t hear me and I couldn’t do anything. “You can’t do this if you destroy me you destroy the Time matrix, you’ll cause a Time Paradox!” Flame said. “I don’t care my powers are mine, and without you, there will be no hope for anyone, goodbye Robert Allen.” Kronos said and blasted him away, but before that moment. “NOOOOO-!“ a girl started screaming out.

 

Rockville, Maryland

“Ah!” I woke up my heart racing from that dream, or was it a vision. “What’s wrong Markus?” Lucina said concerned. “I don’t know, but I think I had a vision of something bad going to happen. I need to talk to Flame.” I said.

 

Next chapter: The Prophecy of Mobius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes we will get a real explanation, and that vision is a future scene I will use for another Fanfiction.


	33. The Prophecy of Mobius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has information that I researched  
> also this gives off information for other upcoming Fanfiction that I will make in the future  
> () = Gotten information, or quick notes.

Markus’s POV:

 

I called on Flame and Josh, Flame because my dream was about him, and Josh because he may know why I had that vision. I heard a knock on the door and looked into the peep hole and saw it was Josh, and opened the door. “You called me?” Josh asked. “Yea thanks for coming, but we should wait a bit because this has to deal with Flame the Hedgehog.” I said. “Wait, Flame the Hedgehog is coming here?” Josh said, as the door knocked again.

 

I looked into the peep hole, and saw Flame, I opened the door for him. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important.” Flame said. “It is important, come in, and a notice to you, Josh is on our side now, so he is here.” I said as we walked to Josh. “Josh, this is Flame the hedgehog, Flame this is Josh or Chastine based on your information.” I said. “It’s an honor to meet you.” Josh said and lifted his hand. “Pleasure.” Flame said and shook Josh’s hand.

 

“You two may need to take seat for this.” I said, and the two took a seat at the table. “So why did you call us Markus?” Josh asked. “Well last night, well before I say, when we left the Mushroom Kingdom me and Lucina were asleep at 9:30 PM with a movie going so we managed to wake up before the day time, but when I fell asleep I had a dream but, it didn’t feel like a dream.” I said. “What do you mean?” Flame asked. “In the dream I saw you there, a man with a black sword.” I said. “Black sword? There is only one person that holds a Black sword.” Flame said. “Who?” Josh asked. “Kronos, my enemy, the Titan Lord. What else?” Flame asked. “You were angry at Kronos and said “If you destroy me you destroy the Time Matrix-.” “Time Matrix?” They said in unison. “What?” I asked. “I have only heard of the Time Matrix only once but never learned what it really is.” Flame said. “I know what it is.” Josh said. “What is it?” I said. “It’s an object that holds the whole of reality together, but if broken it causes a Time Paradox.” Josh said. “What else?” I asked. “It’s also said that the full power of the Titan Lord lives inside the Time Matrix, and when the Time Matrix is destroyed a war will begin.” Josh said. “What war?” Flame asked.

 

“I don’t know the name, sadly that is all I know, but Markus how are you able to see visions, only those within a royal bloodline can see visions, unless one of your ancestors was a king in smash.” Josh said. “I don’t know.” I said but then I remembered the moment after my first battle in Fire Emblem. Lucina was falling then I said. “SYSTEM GLITCH!” “What’s system glitch?” I asked Josh. “System Glitch?” Josh said. “Yes cause when I won my first battle Lucina was in danger, I broke her from the Death Chain, but it was so high she would have fallen to her death, then out of random I knew an ability called system glitch, which froze the world around me.” I said. “Sounds similar to Chaos Control, which allows me to freeze time for a moment to get to places in less time to others I am warping but to me, I’m just walking or running like normal.” Flame said.

 

“Well with System glitch there was only one person who knew that ability, and he was one of the three original Warriors who defeated Tabuu the creator and late ruler of smash, his name was-.” “Zexal, I know Mistress Hand told me.” I cut Josh off. “I don’t know if it’s possible but maybe one of your family members has a family relation to Zexal, and wanted to keep you away from him. But I’m not entirely sure.” Josh said. “Wait Flame, you’ve already told why I exsist and why you’re here but, what exactly started your mission?” I asked Flame. “Well in the beginning I was never always a Mobian, I used to be human, I already told you my human name, Robert Allen, I was an Assassin with the help of my friend Derrick, I lost my fake mother when I was a baby, and saw my fake father murdered by a man I once called a friend named Jason Marks, Derrick’s late half-brother.” Flame said. “What about the others?” I asked. “Met them during my time as an Assassin, Yuka and Seiko me and Derrick met when trying a break the curse of a haunted school called heavenly host elementary school. (A/N: I will keep the deaths from the Corpse Party series as it is for the other Fanfiction series I’m working on, but the sequel to that Fanfiction will have a twist.) I saw a lot of people die that day I went there, but no one rather than my friend Derrick to take the bullet and die to save me.” Flame said.

 

 I was so very confused. “Wait then how is Derrick here if he died there?” I asked. “Well my fake family learned a lot about Black magic, which is real by the way, my fake father used a resurrection spell to revive Jason, but in occurrence revived everyone that died in Heavenly Host including Derrick and Seiko. (Not going to reveal Derrick’s death, you’ll just have to wait.) Jason killed my fake father and escaped but I caught up to him and me and Derrick fought him together, and defeated the group Jason leads, the Templars. (Yes I am saying Assassin’s Creed by Ubisoft.) After all that me and Derrick were teleported from Boston to Portland, Oregon, and met up with an old friend who also died in Heavenly host and she introduced me to the fastest thing alive.” Flame said.

 

“Sonic the Hedgehog.” Josh said. “Yep, He took me and Derrick to help him and his friends defeat a man that wanted to destroy the Earth, we used a ship called the Blue Typhoon (The ship used in the final season of Sonic X) to find a weapon called the Galaxy gun, we found it and I defeated the enemy but at a cost of me and my friends memories, I destroyed the Galaxy Gun but it erased all mine and my friends memories of Sonic, as if we never knew him, and went back to our duties as Assassin’s but with the Templars gone we let ourselves train newcomers and wait for hiring by high Government officials including the President. That’s when Kronos began his strike, that is when me and Sonic crossed paths again, and as we fought on we started to regain our memories again, then I find out that my Father is still alive and he was not human but a Mobian, which is my race, I transformed into Flame the Hedgehog, and Sonic was my long lost brother, I can still control my form at will if I want to look human I think about it, but when it’s action time I have to go into Mobian form, during my time as a Mobian I learned of a prophecy, The Prophecy of Mobius, Mobius is my born Time period over 12,000 years in the future (Based on Sonic Archie comics), but sadly that time of Mobius is Time locked due to actions that sonic took on his adversary Dr. Robotnik and teleported a small population of Mobius 12,000 years into the past (Based on Sonic X) and of which Time locked that moment so now we can’t go home, but the Prophecy states ‘When the Earth is darkened in shadows of the Dark Lord, a hero will stand up to the Dark Lord and end his life.’.” Flame said. “Wow that is very deep.” I said. “But I found a mini Prophecy called the Clones of Chosen.” Flame said. “Which I’m a part of.” I said. “Yes, I have to find all my clones and gather their teams to help in our fight to save the Earth, but like I said I can wait till you finish your fight in Smash, but will you help us Markus?” Flame asked.

 

I thought for a second, and decided. “Alright I’m in.” I said with a ready face. “Um excuse me Flame can I talk to you in private.” Josh asked. “Sure.” Flame said and the two walked into a secure room.

 

Josh’s POV:

 

I had to tell him of a foe that could show up after his battle with Kronos. “What is it?” Flame asked. “I need to tell you something important.” I said. “What?” Flame asked. “You see the people I work for are in need of your help, and someone you know is connected to all the visions the Legend Smashers have been seeing.” I said. “What is it?” Flame asked. “A foe named Salazar, who wants you to lose to Kronos, but no matter what your outcome is, Salazar will start his turn on the world, but if you lose then the Earth is lost to Salazar, I just want to be prepared to face a bigger evil if you beat Kronos.” I said. “Alright I’ll keep that in mind.” Flame said.

 

The door knocked and I walked back into the living room. “You guys made it.” Markus said. “Alright we should be going to Smash in a mom-.” Markus was interrupted by a beeping noise. “Some sort of creature is attacking the city take care of it.” I knew that voice anywhere, it was Mistress Hand. “Alright we’ll take care of it, over and out.” Setsu said and ended the call. “Need any help?” Flame said. “You sure you want to?” Markus said. “I’m always up for some action.” Flame said. “Alright then let’s go.” Markus said and got our armor coins and dashed out the door.

Next Chapter: Alternate Enemies


	34. Alternate Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: with this next chapter the Warning tags have been changed, but not the rating. Also this chapter does sidetrack the characters a bit with a sonic character and an sonic OC.

Normal POV:

 

The Team and Flame headed to the Park, but all they saw were people. “They're just people.” Flame said. “Primids have the power to transform into Humans, so be on your guard guys.” Markus said. A man with light blue eyes and fire like trench coat and black hood looked directly at them. Flame was the first one to notice and saw him pull out a gun before the Man fired at them. “GET DOWN!” Flame yelled and the Man fired his gun. “Grr!” The man said. “Why does he have light blue eyes if he is attacking us?” Markus asked.

 

“Flame The Hedgehog, I have been looking for you for a long time.” The man said. “That voice, no it couldn’t be.” Flame said. “Who is he?” Hilda asked. “Scourge?” Flame said. “Ah, glad to see you remember me.” The man said and removed his hood to reveal a Green hedgehog with two scratch marks on his chest. “What do you want Scourge the Hedgehog?” Flame asked. “It’s not what you want, it’s what we want.” Another man that looks exactly like Flame appears.

 

“Fire the Hedgehog, don’t I remember kicking your fucking ass?” Flame asked in a hostile tone. “Who are these two. “Evil version of me and my brother Sonic, the Green one is an enhanced evil version of Sonic named Scourge the hedgehog and this guy is my evil version Fire the Hedgehog, got no choice now, ARMOR ON!” Flame yelled and an armor set glowing yellow. “Woah.” Markus said in amazement. “You’re not the only one that has changed, ARMOR ON!” Fire said, and an armor that looks similar to Flame’s but with a dark purple color and looked more demonic. “Oh boy.” Markus said. “And who are you?” Scourge asked the others. “They have no quarrel with you, leave them alone.” Flame said. “Oh, I’ll leave them alone, WHEN THEY’RE IN PIECES!” Scourge said and started rolling towards the warriors. But Markus blocked his rolling attack. “What!?” Scourge questioned. “YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!” Markus shouted and threw Scourge right into a wall. “Guys prepare for combat, and this is one a Smash battle can’t help us in.” Markus said and they all got there weapons out. “Fire, kill Flame.” Scourge said and Fire begun his attack. “MOBIAN BLADE!” Flame said and a big sword appeared in Flame’s hand, and started his strike on Fire.

 

While on the other side Scourge tried taking them down one by one, he managed to knock out Setsu and Hilda with his beam, but the rest were standing there ground. “ENOUGH OF THIS!” Scourge yelled out and shot a beam at Lucina. “AHHHH!” “LUCINA!” Markus yelled out. “You bastered.” Markus said with a low voice, then he started to glow and he picked up Lucina’s sword. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Markus yelled. “Better get back.” Josh said and the two backed up.

 

“What kind of power is this? Ah.” Markus said as information flooded into his mind, new moves skills and a new Final Smash. “Double wielding, new powers at my disposal, come on let’s dance.” Markus said. “With pleasure.” Scourge said and made two blades appear in his hand. Then the two started to charge at each other.

 

Flame is doing well in his fight and has gotten Fire down on his knees. “Do you give up?” Flame asked. “NEVER!” Flame struck again but this time piercing Fire right through the heart. “Ah, xcoughx, well that didn’t go as expected.” Fire said. “This time you will never come back.” Flame said and put his sword right through Fire’s head ending his life. Flame looked over at Markus to see him fighting Scourge with no problem.

 

“DUAL WAVE!” Markus yelled and sent two sword waves at scourge, direct hit. “Well you are good, no one can fight like you do.” Scourge said. “But no one can outmatch me.” Scourge said and used green electric bolts and Markus started to fall to his knees. “AHHAHH!” Markus screamed. “Markus!” Lucina called out. He heard her voice. “No, not after all I’ve gone through, I’M NOT GIVING UP NOW!” Markus said, then started to glow in chrome colors. _My Final Smash?_ “Alright then here goes nothing. FINAL SMASH: EXACLIBUR LIGHT!” Markus said and shot three giant swords from the sky, heading straight for Scourge “Oh Fu-“ Before Scourge could finish what he was saying the swords went straight into his chest. Scourge was squirming like a worm. Markus walked up and said three words. “Game, Set, Match.” Markus said, and stabbed Scourge right in the head.

 

Lucina sword disappeared from his hand and returned to Lucina’s Sheath. “Well, well, well, you have finally unlocked your secret strength.” Flame said. “Huh?” Markus said. “Your secret strength, all of the clones have it, it’s a power that is hidden inside, and dual-wielding is your secret strength.” Flame explained. “Well, I’ll definitely keep that in mind in the future.” Markus said. “I just can’t believe you beat and killed Scourge, not even me or my brother Sonic could beat him, so you better make this an achievement for yourself.” Flame said. Markus gave a smile. “But what I’m wondering is how Scourge and Fire knew where I was in the first place, I mean Kronos doesn’t even know I’m gone and has been in the silence lately, this does get me a bit worried, I should probably be returning to Boston, don’t forget to use the communicator when you’re ready.” Flame said. “Alright, I’ll see you soon Flame the Hedgehog.” Markus said. “See you soon. CHAOS CONTROL!” Flame yelled and warped away. “Markus, that was amazing how did you know?” Setsu said. “I didn’t think it would change me.” Markus said then looked at Lucina. “Lucina are you okay?” Markus said. “Only a sprained leg, she won’t be fit for combat, so she will have to stay behind this time.” Belinda said. “I have to go to the Mushroom Kingdom to reconnect with my sister, if that’s okay?” Josh said. “Sure, it’s not every day you find lost family.” Markus said. “Lucina going to need someone with a medical background, so I will stay to heal Lucina.” Belinda said. “Thanks Belinda, Setsu what is the next world.” Markus asked. “Icarus, if I remember.” Setsu said. “Good thing I’m out of this one.” Josh said. “Huh?” Markus said. “I kind of had a bad record there.” Josh said. “Yea, he accidentally broke one of their sacred Statues, and was really hated for it.” Belinda said. “Well, if you say that, then I don’t want to cause a fuss.”

 

Markus’s POV:

 

We returned to my house and set Lucina on the couch. “You sure you’ll be okay without me?” Lucina asked me. “Don’t worry Lucina, We’ll be back soon.” I said and kissed Lucina on her forehead. “Okay let’s go.” I said and the three of us headed towards my computer. And opened the Smash file and the portal opened. “Ready to become an angel Markus?” Setsu asked. “Hell yeah.” I said and all three of us entered the portal.

 

Lucina’s POV:

 

“Actually I’m kind of glad I’m still here.” I said. “What do you mean?” Belinda asked. “Markus told me his birthday is tomorrow and I don’t even have a gift for him.” I said. “Oh, I can help you with that, I’ve known Markus for years and trust, no one knows him better than I do.” Belinda said with a smile on her face. “Thanks Belinda.” I said. “No problem.”

 

Next Chapter: Angels Fall

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I haven’t been posting for quite a while, I have been so busy with School, and family, but theres the 4th chapter set to the series, Also you won’t know what Lucina is getting for Markus until the Birthday chapter so stay tuned.


	35. Angels Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First things first sorry for the huge wait I've very busy during the past year and haven't had time to write and post, I have part 6 writing up right now, secondly before I decided to write this chapter set I did a little bit of research on Kid Icarus, and also found out that the name of the game was based on Icarus the son of Daedalus surprisingly, anyways had to do some research on the two games from both the NES and the current Kid Icarus: Uprising for the 3DS so I knew what the bosses and characters are, so just to make sure this A/N doesn’t last long let us continue into the 5th chapter set. Also I didn’t know what else to call the world so I called it Icarus, and I will keep the names of the areas from the games.

Markus’s POV:

 

Icarus

 

We exited the portal to a city that seemed to be in the clouds. “Woah this place is amazing!” I said. “Welcome to Icarus, the world of angels and demons.” Setsu said. “Both?” I asked. “Yes, there are three separate realms here, the one we are in now is Heaven, the one just right below is known as the Overworld where the Human race thrives, and then the Underworld under the control of Medusa, the Queen of Darkness.” Setsu explained. “Then by my guess Palutena is the Queen of light and ruler of the world right?” I asked.

 

“Correct, the world's fighters is the angel Pit, another fighter here is Pittoo or as I like to call him Dark pit, he holds the Fallen Angel wings colored black, but isn’t evil at all, and word of warning don’t call dark Pit Pittoo or he will blow a gasket.” Setsu said. “Roger that. So I guess we find Palutena and Pit and ask for their help?” I asked. “That’s correct but before we do that check yourself out.” Setsu said and I checked myself out and found myself floating upward. “Woah, woah, hey get me down from here!” I started to yell out. “Ease your mind Markus and you’ll float back down.” Setsu said and I cleared my thoughts of everything except what I wanted to get down and I was then in control. “Hol- y Shit, That was so cool, I have angel wings, awesomeness!” I said in an excited tone.

 

“Who goes there!?” the voice of a teen boy was heard, the three of us looked directly towards the voice. “Well that makes our mission just a bit easier, I suppose you don’t know who we are, why we are here, and challenge us to a brawl blah, blah, blah, blah, no we are not here to fight Pit, we don’t fight Smash fighters unless we do it for fun, honestly I thought Mario was going to be a mouthful, but goodness gracious that was a lot, I need a breather will you.” I said and sat down on the ground.

 

“Do you just say Mario, Oh my God you’re the Warriors of Smash, and we’ve been waiting for your coming, come with me to the Palace if you may?” Pit said and we started walking towards the Palace.

 

Normal POV:

 

The Dark Realm of Hyrule

“We have been waiting hours for Ganondorf for hours and yet he doesn’t show up. So he better get here or I will wipe out his guards as his punishment.” Tetran said. “Patience Tetran, he will be here shortly.” Zexal said. “We cannot just wait here for no one to-.” Idris was cut off. “Wait for no one to what?” A man that doesn’t look human comes into the room. “Ganondorf, so glad you could make it, just don’t mind those 2 they have been very impatient for your coming anyways, on to business shall we?” Zexal said. “Yes, but before that follow me I would like to show you something.” Ganondorf said and the 3 followed. “I have been ‘experimenting’ with Darkness and managed to do something diabolical with it.” Ganondorf said. “Dark, come forth.” Ganondorf called out, and a Black figure with a sword and shield appeared. “You’ve managed to create a Dark version of Link, very impressive, with this those Warriors won’t be able to win this time.”

 

???

Josh’s POV:

 

I was just heading for the Smash arena to make contact with the Arena manager, then all the sudden I black out.

 

_Oh no, not again._ I said in my mind. “Ha, ahh ha!” _Not Link again, why now?_ “Link? Link where are you?” said the voice of a woman. “Not again.” I said. So I have been going through this for a while, for the past year I have been blacking out on Earth, and whenever I do I end up awakened in another body, and it’s my most hated Smasher Link. I see and hear everything he sees and hears. It’s the most horrible moments of my life. “Come on Link we may have a problem.” That was Zelda. _Problem? This may hint us on the others later._ So link and Zelda ran to the balcony and saw 3 figures and Ganondorf. “Ganondorf, what is he doing here?” Zelda said. “Don’t worry he’s not going to attack you not without my order.” A man in red said. _Could that be Zexal?_ “I am Zexal, and I wish to convey a message to someone that is currently within you.” He pointed at me or Link or whatever. “Huh?” Link pointed to himself. “Yes, for a while someone has been seeing and hearing through you and wants it to stop, but he will get his wish if he conveys this message to Mistress Hand.” Zexal said. “Tell Mistress that I know what she did and will stop at nothing to get my son back and if the truth isn’t brought out then I’ll take the answers for myself.” Zexal said and waved at me and then everything went black.

 

Smash Arena

 

“Sir? Sir!? Are you alright?” A man’s voice sounded. “Yes, I’m alright, just blacked out that’s all.” I said. _So Zexal was the reason for this happening to me._ I thought to myself. _I should tell Markus when he gets back._

 

Next Chapter: Enter Palutena


End file.
